


Bandori Birthday Collection 2k20

by YaGirlSkyByte



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Transformers - All Media Types, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Character Study, Crack, F/F, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot Collection, Trans Female Character, Trans Pareo, Xenoblade Chronicles AU, i can't think of any better tags for it at least, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 20,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlSkyByte/pseuds/YaGirlSkyByte
Summary: A collection of short fics spotlighting each Bandori girl, released to coincide with their birthdays throughout 2020! The fics will not necessarily actually involve their birthdays, though. Will mostly be regular Bandori, but with some crossovers peppered in for flavour, including right here at the very beginning.Latest:December 27 - Aya Maruyama doesn't suspect a thing.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Asahi Rokka/Toyama Asuka, Hanazono Tae/Wakana Rei, Hanazono Tae/Yamabuki Saaya, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Wakamiya Eve, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato, Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Kitazawa Hagumi/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu, Satou Masuki/Toyama Asuka, Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi, Seta Kaoru/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 115
Kudos: 219





	1. Nothing's Gonna Change My Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Tsugu! I got you a Kyubey, because today also happens to be the ninth anniversary of Madoka Magica
> 
> bad luck, there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 7 - Tsugumi Hazawa is approached by a mysterious being with an unusual offer.
> 
> [Madoka Magica; Character Study]

“A wish?”

“Anything you desire.”

Tsugumi eyed the strange creature sat atop the table curiously. The café was closed, the windows dark and the customers long gone. The creature - Kyubey, he had called himself - spoke again, his mouth curiously unmoving as he did so.

“I understand if you need some time to think it over. It is a big decision to make, after all.”

“No, it’s just… I mean, it’s kind of a lot to take in… Magical Girls, witches…”

“Indeed. If you make a contract with me and become a Magical Girl, you will be able to save a great many people from witches.” He padded closer. “It would be a great shame to let your potential go to waste.”

“...I don’t think I can fight.”

“Of course you can’t. But you could, if you make a contract with me. There must be something you desire.”

Tsugumi gazed out the window, watched the lights dancing down the street. Normally, she would think they seemed lively, but tonight they had a ghostly, ephemeral quality to them. “My friends…” she said, half to Kyubey and half to herself. She faced him once more. “I’ve always wanted to keep up with my friends…”

“Is that your wish? To keep pace with those around you?” His twofold ears seemed to twitch in anticipation. “An understandable goal. Of course, as a Magical Girl, your power would likely allow you to surpass them in every way.” Tsugumi pursed her lips. Before an answer came to her, another question.

“Are there other Magical Girls around here?”

“Numerous other Magical Girls make this area their territory, yes.” The speed of his answer was uncanny, as though he knew what she was going to say. “I am unsure of the precise number, however.”

“Are they good at it?”

“They are skilled at hunting witches, if that is what you mean.”

Tsugumi nodded slowly, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath, and when she opened them again they were filled with a newfound determination. “I’m sorry, Kyubey, but I’m going to have to turn down your offer.”

He tilted his head, his unblinking eyes regarding her for a moment. It was the first time she had seen him hesitate. “I see. I do not mean to influence your decision at all, but may I ask why?”

“Those other Magical Girls… they chose to devote their lives to protecting people like me from witches, and I’m grateful for that. I want to protect my friends, but… I can’t do it if it means leaving them behind, or keeping a secret from them! Because then we won’t truly be together!”

“And it does not bother you if the surpass you, and you are unable to keep up with them? If they leave you behind, and locate a more skilled substitute? From what you have told me, it seems there are already barriers driving you apart.”

She shook her head. “My friends would never leave me behind. They’ll always wait for me, no matter what. And as much as I’d like to be as skilled as the others, or as confident… it wouldn’t be fair to just wish my way up there! I can keep pace with them through my own hard work!” She smiled. “That’s what makes me Tsugurific, after all.”

He stared into her eyes for a moment, a blank, yet searching gaze, as though he was attempting to find some break in her resolve.

He found none, of course.

“Very well.” he said, hopping off of the table and making for the door. “If you are so satisfied with the way you live now, I shall not bother you again. Farewell, Tsugumi Hazawa.”

“Wait!” she called after him, and he paused. “Thank you for the offer. Even though I didn’t take it, I… I’m really happy you thought I’d be able to do it. I promise I won’t forget what all those other Magical Girls are doing for us!”

“If you ever change your mind, I’ll be right here.”

Tsugumi laughed. “I don’t think that’s necessary. Thank you, though. Really.”

“You are most welcome.”

And with that, he was gone.

Alone again, Tsugumi sat down and sighed. She wondered, if Kyubey had come to her a few years earlier - a few months earlier, even - if she would have said yes. The Tsugumi of back then, the Tsugumi who felt that she could never be good enough, the Tsugumi who knew that even her best was inadequate compared to everyone else. That Tsugumi would have said yes.

But now, she knew that, no matter what, she could always support her friends. And, she decided, that was good enough for her.


	2. Best Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 13 - Rei Wakana sees an old friend again.
> 
> [Tae/Rei; Birthday; Fluff; Birthday Fluff]

Tae whimpered dramatically as she nestled her head into Rei’s shoulder, keeping her hands firmly in her pockets despite the intimacy. “You good?” Rei asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

“ _Sorryyyyy…_ ” she whined, her voice muffled by Rei’s jacket.

“What for?”

She stood up straight again, and, apologetically avoiding eye contact, finally raised her hands, revealing the heavy bandages covering them.

“Oh my God, what happened!?” Rei asked, her normal stoicism suddenly breaking into panicked concern.

“I was trying to make you a cake for your birthday…” she admitted sulkily.

Rei smiled despite herself. “You didn’t have to do that…” she said, taking Tae’s hands, gently enough as to not agitate the burns. Tae whined again.

“But we were supposed to practice together today, and now we can’t. _And_ we don’t have any cake.”

“You haven’t changed at all, huh?” Rei laughed, planting a kiss on Tae’s forehead. “We can practice together when your hands have healed. So what do you wanna do today instead?”

Tae cocked her head, her sulky demeanour instantly vanishing in favour of curiosity. “But it’s _your_ birthday.”

“Yeah, and I want to spend it with you. So what are we doing?”

For a moment, she just stood there, her expression as blank and unreadable as ever. Then came the tiny sparkle in her eyes, the slight adjustment in posture that told Rei she’d had an idea. “We can go and see the rabbits!”

“Wha--” Before she could even get a word out, she found herself being pulled along, dragged to some unknown destination.

“I just realised you haven’t been introduced yet! I’ve told them all about you, I bet they can’t wait to meet you!” Tae called back to her, running off in the direction of her home. “Come on, come on!”

She’d always missed her, that strange, unreadable girl who’d been her only friend, ever since she’d left. But now, running home hand in bandaged hand, Rei finally realised just how much. She spared a thought for the lonely girl she’d been so recently, and, fruitless though she knew it was, tried to reassure that it would be okay, that those days wouldn’t last forever. And just as she thought that, she dared to hope that maybe, just maybe, these ones would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now the big question: will i still remember i'm supposed to be doing this by february 28


	3. It's Not My Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 28 - Kaoru tries to turn down a gift.
> 
> [Kaoru/Rimi; Birthday; Fluff; Birthday Fluff]

“Ha… happy birthday, Kaoru-san!”

Kaoru stared at the present being thrust in her face and laughed in a way that she sincerely hoped didn’t seem too nervous. “Ah, thank you, Rimi-chan, but… I’m afraid I cannot accept this.”

Rimi pulled the gift back to her chest, her eyes wide. “Ah! I-I’m sorry, Did I--?”

“You’ve done nothing wrong, my kitten. It is simply that today… is not my birthday.”

Rimi blinked. “But… Misaki-chan said…”

“Ah, Misaki’s a very busy woman. She’s bound to get a little muddled from time to time, is she not?”

“A-and Kanon-senpai…”

“Kanon… ah! How fleeting of her, to get little details like that mixed up. She’s only known me a short while, after all…”

“And Chisato-senpai…”

Gulp. “Ah, well, um… she and I have… our little games, you see? And occasionally, other people have the misfortune of getting mixed up in them…”

Rimi pouted, her arms drooping down by her sides. “I-if you don’t want it, that’s okay… I just thought… you might…” She sniffed, and Kaoru almost instinctively tilted her chin up and wiped her tears away.

“I apologise, Rimi-chan. It appears my facade has had… unintended consequences.”

“F-facade…?” Rimi sniffled, her face bright red at Kaoru’s soft touch.

“You see, I simply cannot stand the thought of my many admirers troubling themselves so over me, particularly so soon after Valentines Day, and so I decided that this year I would simply go without a birthday.” She said this with the same level of gravitas typically reserved for the stage, the aching sincerity in her voice shaking Rimi to her very core. Even so, she still couldn’t help but think it was a little… well.

She didn’t want to say dumb, but.

“I… I don’t think it works like that, Kaoru-san…”

“I must confess, you are not the first person to warn me against this plan. When I informed Chisato of it, she said I was ‘empirically the stupidest person in the known universe.’”

“Well… maybe that’s a little harsh…”

“I’m glad you think so. But alas, seeing the pain I have caused you, I feel inclined to agree with her…”

“Kaoru-san…”

“Now!” She suddenly stood to her full height once again, her bravado instantly returning. “Since you have already gone to the trouble of preparing me a gift, I suppose it would be more selfish of me to turn it down, would it not?”

“Ah… um… here!” Rimi thrust the present forward once again, and felt her heart leap when it was gently removed from her grip. She watched from the corner of her eye as Kaoru carefully, methodically unwrapped it, without even damaging the paper, eventually exposing its contents, which she examined appreciatively.

“It’s, ah…” Rimi stammered, “it’s a set of Shakespeare film adaptations from around the world… I thought maybe we could… watch them together…?”

Kaoru smiled warmly, leaned down, kissed Rimi gently on the forehead. “Of course, Rimi-chan. I would like nothing more.”

“...”

“Rimi-chan? Are you okay, my kitten?”

“.......”

“Oh dear. I do hope this won’t happen every time I kiss you…”


	4. I Love You For Psychological Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 20 - Sayo and Hina Hikawa exchange gifts.
> 
> [Tsugumi/Sayo; Hina/Chisato]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Alice and Shiny for helping me figure this one out!

_ NOK NOK _

The knocking on Tsugumi’s door was perfectly rhythmic, and perfectly on time - eleven in the morning, on the dot, just as arranged. With only the  _ briefest _ check in the mirror, she swung the door open to greet her guest.

“Sayo-san! Happy birthday!”

Sayo smiled down at her, looking perhaps the slightest bit confused. “Tsugumi-san, hello. I’m afraid you’re mistaken, however; my birthday isn’t until tomorrow…”

“I know,” Tsugumi giggled, closing the door behind Sayo as she entered, “but I wanted to say it now!”

“Ah. Well I appreciate the gesture, though I must say I don’t entirely understand it.” She removed her coat and shoes, then, with some privacy acquired, leaned down to kiss Tsugumi.

There was a sweet smell in the air.

“Have you already started preparing?”

Tsugumi nodded proudly as she led Sayo toward the kitchen. “I thought, if I got some stuff ready beforehand, we could have a bit more time to spend together.”

Sayo clasped her hands around one Tsugumi’s, leaned her head atop hers. “You really don’t have to go this far for me, you know.”

Tsugumi placed her free hand over Sayo’s. “I want to, though. I only did a little bit of prep work, and we can do the rest together now. So don’t worry about me, okay? I’ve got my medication, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

An affectionate sigh escaped Sayo’s lips as she stood up straight. “I trust you.” She gave the room a more thorough look over. Sure enough, little had been done beyond setting out ingredients and utensils. The rest had been left for the pair of them. “I am sorry to have arranged this on such short notice, however. The idea just struck me yesterday that perhaps Hina may enjoy something we both had a hand in making. She does love your cooking…”

“It’s not a problem, Sayo-san! That’s really sweet of you to say, and I’m sure whatever she’s doing will be just as thoughtful!”

* * *

_ NOKnok NOKNOKNok NOKN oknoknokNOK _

“What the hell…?”

The inconsistent, insistent knocking continued as Chisato, bleary-eyed, rushed to make herself presentable for this unexpected early morning guest. Once she was satisfied, and not one moment sooner, she opened the door, stopping her caller mid-knock.

“Chisato-chan!”

“...Hina-chan? What are you doing here? I don’t recall making any plans today…”

“It’s onee-chan’s birthday tomorrow!”

“Yes, you’ve mentioned. It’s also yours, if you recall…”

Hina ignored her. “I wanna make her a cake!”

Chisato blinked. “...Well, have fun with that.” She made to shut the door, but Hina stopped her with a casual, almost accidental-seeming lean on the frame.

“I wanna make a cake with you!”

Chisato smiled, her lips as thin as her patience. “I’m sorry, Hina-chan, I don’t understand why you’ve come to me for this. I don’t…  _ cook _ .”

Hina put a finger on her chin as she began to recount her reasoning. “Well, I figure onee-chan’s probably already asked Tsugu-chin to help make  _ me _ a cake or something.”

“That still doesn’t. Explain. Why you came to  _ me _ .”

“Because I love you!”

“I love you too, but this is my first day off in two weeks and I would like to use it to get some rest.”

“And you get along with onee-chan…”

Chisato sighed inwardly, knowing that Hina wouldn’t continue until she got a response, but also that she wouldn’t actually listen to whatever that response was. Nevertheless, “I suppose that’s slightly more relevant, but I still don’t see--”

“And if you don’t help, I’ll have to go ask Aya-chan!”

“Get inside immediately.”

* * *

_ nok nok _

“Hina? Are you awake?”

Hina was used to her sister’s oddly formal manner of entrance, although perhaps not this early in the morning. Her response, as ever, was significantly more enthusiastic.

“O~nee~chaaaaaaan~!” The door flew open to reveal Sayo Hikawa, already dressed and with a smile on her face that almost successfully masked how little of a morning person she was. “Happy birthday!”

“Happy birthday, Hina.” She held out her hand, in which was a smallish, rather elaborately decorated bag. “I thought I’d better give you these now, in case I don’t have the opportunity later. Tsugumi-san and I made them.”

Hina’s eyes sparkled, in that way they always did when she found something interesting. Without even taking the cookies, she threw her arms around Sayo with a cry of “Thank you~!”

A few seconds passed before Hina eventually let go following a strangled grunt of protest from Sayo. She stashed the cookies with the outfit she’d prepared for the day - “I’m gonna share these with Aya-chan and Chisato-chan later!” - and immediately dragged Sayo to the kitchen, where, after a bit of digging, she withdrew a cake box from the back of a cupboard. “Chisato-chan helped me make this!”

“I didn’t know Shirasagi-san could cook.”

“She can’t!” She placed the box on the table and whipped the lid off, revealing a cake shaped perfectly in the image of a dog, carefully-piped blue icing imitating shaggy fur. “She’s great at decorating, though!”

“I see…” Sayo murmured, somehow still awestruck by her sister’s masterful handiwork even after all this time. A few moments passed, and she suddenly became aware of Hina staring at her. “...Yes?”

“Are you gonna eat it?”

“It’s seven o’clock in the morning, Hina. I’ll eat a reasonably-sized portion of it later, with Tsugumi-san.”

“Aww, okay… but you both have to text me what you think!”

“Of course. I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to.”

* * *

_ dingalingaling _

Tsugumi looked up at the sound of the bell signalling the arrival of Hazawa Coffee’s first customer of the day - a familiar face.

“Chisato-san!”

“Good morning, Tsugumi-chan. I trust you’re well?”

“Yeah!” Tsugumi replied automatically, already preparing Chisato’s usual morning order of unsweetened black coffee (very mature of her, according to Himari.) “Is the agency doing anything special for Hina-senpai’s birthday today?”

“Not to my knowledge,” Chisato said, taking her drink, “but with her around I doubt it’ll be an ordinary day anyway. She’s always something to look forward to. But what about you and Sayo-chan? Do you have any plans?”

Tsugumi’s cheeks turned a little redder at that. “Oh, well, nothing much… she said she’d come over later, we’ll share some cake…”

“That sounds nice.”

She tilted her head. “Do you not really do that sort of thing with Hina-senpai?”

A small, rueful laugh. “I’m not really cut out for ‘nice.’” She took a sip of coffee. “But fortunately, neither is she. Ah, must be going.” She added quickly, before Tsugumi could ask exactly what she meant by that. “Good luck today.”

“Goodbye, Chisato-san! And, ah… thank you?” Tsugumi was taken a little off-guard by some of Chisato’s remarks, but then, she was always kind of hard to read. She was like Hina, in that sense. Perhaps they could read each other.

Her mind quickly left the past conversation and turned to the future. Just under five hours before Sayo would arrive - precisely on time as ever, she was certain. Tsugumi smiled as she let her thoughts drift to the afternoon, even as other customers began to filter in.

Always something to look forward to.


	5. Where Your Eyes Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 23 - Rimi Ushigome embarks upon a quest.
> 
> [Kaoru/Rimi]

The letter in her locker had told her to come alone.

Dark clouds gathered over Haneoka as she arrived - unusually stormy for a March evening. Especially disappointing on her birthday, of all days.

Much of the day had passed as normal, a typical school day with the addendum of gifts from close friends, but that letter in the morning had hung over all of it. It did not trouble her, though, although perhaps it would have had she not recognised that immaculate handwriting and florid prose - but the promise of  _ something _ awaiting her in that strange school that coming evening had a hold over her mind all day.

The school was quiet. Deserted, even, it almost seemed. She had gotten inside just in time - rain had begun to lash at the windows, and a distant rumble of thunder raged in the concealed skies. Her footsteps rang out through the empty hallways, until suddenly…

“Ushigome-san.”

Rimi turned to see a black-cloaked figure, slightly taller than herself, hood pulled down over her eyes.

“The Crypt-Keeper demands your presence. Follow me.” the figure demanded, in a deep voice that failed to mask her sunny natural tones.

“...Himari-chan?”

“...No. No, I don’t know who that is. I’m… Himmmmoooo… mi. Himomi… Aoke.”

Himari led her through the school in somewhat awkward silence. Rimi didn’t know Haneoka very well, but she could immediately tell where they were headed. It was the one place she always visited when she set foot here, after all - the drama club room.

The instant Rimi arrived, she could tell something was different. The eerie silence even extended to this normally-lively locale, not a soul to be seen. The dry ice pouring out from under the door was another clue, but the real clincher was the two rows of cloaked figures lining the hallway - five on each side, once Himari took her position. Rimi glanced at a few of their faces, and could instantly deduce their identities. Nevertheless, she remained silent as she slowly walked forward, toward the ominous door of the drama club.

_ Knock. _

_ Knock. _

The door creaked open.

“ _ Enter. _ ” came a booming voice from within. This one was disguised, too, and acted out far more competently than Himari’s, but Rimi could recognise it anywhere nonetheless.

She took a step forward into the darkened room, lit only by (presumably electric) candles and lanterns, faux-cobwebs and skeletons and coffins all over the place. The cloaked figures filed in behind her as she took in the centrepiece of the room - a grand dais, and atop that dais a throne, and atop that throne, Kaoru Seta.

A ragged top hat sat atop her head, her face half-covered by a ghoulish mask, the other half rendered paler than ever by a thick layer of makeup, with the exception of the heavy black eyeliner, dripping down her cheek like onyx tears. Clasped in her gloved hands was a cane topped with a silver skull, and as she stood Rimi could take in her outfit in full: an exquisitely-tailored suit, artisanally moth-bitten, topped off by a heavy cloak secured by a grimy gold clasp and chain.

“Welcome, my kitten.” Kaoru said, her voice tinted with a sinister edge, as she made her way off the dais. “A brave soul you must be indeed, to accept the summons off… the  _ Crypt-Keeper _ .”

“She followed without fear, o dark one!” Himari announced from behind her, with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm.

“Did she now…” Kaoru murmured, her visible eyebrow raised, surveying Rimi as though she was seeing her for the first time. She lifted her cane and began to address the skull at its head. “Perhaps she does have what it takes, do you not think, Yorick? Yesssss…” She jammed the cane back into the ground and addressed the audience. “And what say you all? Do you think Rimi Ushigome has what it takes to tackle… The  _ Quest _ of the  _ Crypt-Keeper!? _ ”

“AYE!” came a chorus of ten voices, with varying levels of gusto.

“Ha! The ayes have it!” Kaoru turned and ran halfway up the dais, turning back with a flourish of her cape. “Rimi Ushigome!  _ You _ have been chosen, for none others have the courage to take on this tremendous task!” As she spoke, the cloaked figures approached Rimi one by one, each handing her an item - a torch, a prop knife, a small vial of clear water. “Throughout the halls of this venerable institution lurk seven mysteries - seven  _ tales _ of  _ terror! _ There live none who have sought the answers to these mysteries… but you, my kitten!  _ You _ are the one who will put these tortured spirits to rest! Though you may have the body of an adorable kitten, within your heart their lies the courage of the mightiest lion! Do you agree?”

Rimi nodded with fierce determination, clinging tightly to the many tools she would doubtless be using on her quest.

“Excellent, excellent! But be careful, little one, lest your life be rendered…  _ all too fleeting! _ ” She dashed back down the dais to Rimi, withdrawing from her cloak a small pouch, which she handed over without comment. “There is… one more thing I feel I must tell you, before you set out on your journey.” She spoke now in more hushed tones, a private stage whisper. “I… was not always this way. Once, I was a layabout prince, my heart wandering between empty desires. But these seven spirits have sealed away my heart, so now I may feel nothing. Once you have banished these spirits to their blissful afterlife, perhaps then…” she gently stroke Rimi’s chin with one hand, lifting her gaze to face her piercing ruby eyes, “ _ you _ may claim my heart?”

Most of Rimi’s new possessions clattered to the ground. “Buh… I… I, ah… yes…” she squeaked, entirely inaudibly to anyone whose face wasn’t right next to her own. Kaoru sighed, ever so gently, a smile spreading across her lips once more as she wordlessly scooped the tools off the ground and placed them in the pouch, and the pouch over Rimi’s shoulder.

She stood, flourishing her cape once more and clasping Rimi’s hand in hers. “Then we must away! Come, my kitten! The night is young… and still full of horrors yet!”

Rimi’s heart hammered in her chest as her quest began. She did not know what would happen next, what form these spirits would take or how she would go about exorcising them, but she did know one thing for certain - by the end of the night, Kaoru Seta’s heart would be hers.

As if it wasn’t already.


	6. How Can I Sing Like A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 25 - Pareo sings a song.
> 
> [Chu2/Pareo; Trans!Pareo]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Alice for beta-reading this one!

“Something’s missing.”

“What’s wrong, Chu2-sama?”

Chu2 kicked her chair back from her desk with a grumble, removing her headphones and passing them to Pareo. “Here. Give this a listen.”

The music was a flawless cacophony, a fierce crescendo of masterful technological noise that only Chu2 could possibly accomplish. If you asked Pareo, anyway. “It’s amazing!”

She shook her head slightly as she stroked her chin. “No, no. There’s something missing.” A moment of silence before a sudden  _ snap _ of her fingers. “Vocals! I need to hear it with vocals before I can say if it’s worth anything. Pareo!”

“Yes, Chu2-sama?”

“Do you have the lyrics?”

“One sec!” She whipped her phone from her pocket, swiping and tapping at expert speed until she found what she was looking for. “Here!” She passed the device over to Chu2, the document now open.

“ _ Excellent! _ ” the producer declared, giving the lyrics one last once-over. “Now, if you could just step into the studio and record a quick demo for me.”

…

…

…

“Pareo?”

“...I… I can’t do that.”

Chu2 leaned forward in her chair, rolling it forward a bit. “Why not?” She sounded curious, not demanding, but the question put Pareo on edge nonetheless.

“I… I can’t sing, I don’t… my voice is…” She swallowed. “My voice is weird.”

Chu2 sat up, pushing the chair back again. For a second, she appeared deep in thought. “It’s just a demo.”

“I… I’m sorry, Chu2-sama… I’ve been working on it, but...”

She raised a finger. “Nobody else would ever hear it. Just me, just once.” She stood, walking over to Pareo. Normally, her presence was commanding, a beacon of undeniable charisma despite her stature, but for some implacable reason, Pareo thought she seemed… softer, somehow. “Could you sing for  _ me _ ?” Her eyes remained stern as she looked up at Pareo, even with their kindness shining though. 

“...For you?”

“I could make do with the song as is for now, wait until we’ve scouted a full-time vocalist.”

“I-I can do it!”

Chu2 raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“I-if it’s for you, I can do it…”

“ _ Okay! Let’s go! _ ” Chu2 grinned, leaping back into her seat as Pareo, energised, ran full-tilt into the studio, still jogging on the spot as she secured her headphones. “You know your cues?”

“Yes, Chu2-sama!” Of course she did. She knew every part of every song Chu2 had ever written.

“ _ Okay. 3… 2… 1… _ ”  _ Click. _

The music began, blaring from the speakers in her ears. She clicked a button on the wire, turned the volume up so she could barely hear her own voice. She hit every cue perfectly, not one stumble in her words, but she could tell, she  _ knew _ , the pitch was completely wrong, she couldn’t hold a note, she couldn’t hit the pitch the song demanded of her. She knew, but she carried on regardless, because that was what Chu2 had asked.

She couldn’t sing, but she could sing for her.

The song felt far, far longer than Pareo remembered it being, but eventually it ended, leaving her alone in silence and darkness.

_ Darkness? _

She opened her eyes. She couldn’t remember when she’d closed them. She barely dared to look up, terrified of the disappointment she’d doubtless see on her Chu2’s face.

“ _ Unstoppable! _ ”

Her eyes flipped up instantly, revealing Chu2’s broad smile, glowing with the ferocity she always associated with her best work. “Chu2-sama?”

“ _ This is it _ , Pareo! This is the music that will conquer the world!”

Pareo touched a hand to her throat. It still felt a little sore. “With… my voice…” she whispered, so quietly Chu2 didn’t hear over her jubilation. The smallest of smiles crossed her face. Of course Chu2 would accept - would  _ like _ her voice. That was a foregone conclusion. Chu2 was the one who’d taken her in in the first place, after all. But that didn’t mean anybody else would. Just Chu2. The strange girl on the other side of the glass, typing at world-record speed and eating a piece of jerky hands-free. That strange, wonderful girl.

Someday, Pareo thought, she could love her own voice, and then the world could too. But for now, Chu2 did.

And for now, that was enough.


	7. Definition of Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 6 - Chisato receives a visitor.
> 
> [Hina/Aya/Chisato, Future Fic]

The rain sputtered pathetically against the window of her hotel room, that awful, windswept sort of drizzle that managed to be deeply uncomfortable without even having the decency to become a proper downfall. The sort of rain that could put a stop to a day’s filming, but still leave you wondering why.

She checked her phone.

_ 11:27 _

_ Sun, 6 Apr _

Well. At least she didn’t have to work on her birthday.

A quick calculation in her head. In Japan right now, it was almost eight pm. She’d received a flood of birthday messages and well-wishes from her few friends and many acquaintances over the past few hours - since three o’clock the previous afternoon, to be precise - and the festivities, such as they were, were over.

She was no stranger to being alone, of course, nor was she terribly averse to it. She figured she’d wait for the rain to stop, then go looking for some local café or patisserie in which to treat herself, then a bookshop, perhaps. It was nice to be able to step outside without being instantly recognised - her stardom had yet to spread to this corner of the globe, although if her current project went as the studio planned, that would change soon enough.

The rain showed no sign of stopping any time soon.

Her phone began buzzing. A call. A call?

_ beep _

“Hello?”

“Chisato-chan!! Happy birthday~!!”

“Ah… happy birthday, Chisato-chan...!”

“...Aya-chan, Hina-chan! You really didn’t have to call again, you know…”

“The first call was for your Japan birthday! This is for your England birthday!”

“...They’re the same day, Hina-chan…”

“Okay well we wanted to tell you how much we love you and stuff again anyway! Aya-chan, Aya-chan! Tell Chisato-chan how much you love her!”

“Uhh, Chisato-chan… I love Chisato-chan... more thaasavsbnaebfssasvsvdfv blm.”

“Aya-chan, are you okay? You sound awfully tired…”

“She’s fine.”

_ NOKnok NOKNOKNok NOKN oknoknokNOK _

“Pardon me a moment, there’s somebody at the door.”

“No worries!”

She placed her phone on the bedside table - careful not to hang up, of course - and opened the door.

“ _ Chisato-chaaan~! _ ”

“Wha-- Hina-chan--!?”

“WAA--!!”

The moment the door was open enough, Hina leapt into Chisato’s arms, much to the misfortune of Aya, already clinging to her for support and suddenly thrown forwards, sending all three of them to the ground in a jumbled heap.

“I love you  _ this _ much!” Hina announced, clinging to Chisato like a luminous teal barnacle.

“Hina-! Close the door!”

* * *

The faint sound of the shower inside mingled with that of the one outside as Chisato sat herself on the edge of the bed, gently stroking Aya’s forehead as she lay down.

“Honestly, you really didn’t have to fly yourselves out here for me…”

“Hmmmm… sorry, Chisato-chan… I let Hina-chan talk me into it without really thinking…”

“It’s fine. I’m glad you’re here.” She parted Aya’s hair and planted a small kiss on her forehead. “Gives me something to do.”

“Chisato-chan…!”

Chisato laughed at her girlfriend’s flushed cheeks. “After you’ve woken up a bit, of course.” Her hand remained in place, softly brushing Aya’s forehead. “Where are the rest of your bags?”

“In our room…”

“You do have your own room, then? That’s good.”

Aya nodded. “We were careful… we know you’re officially single, so…”

“Thank you.” She finally removed her hand and kissed her again, on the lips this time. “I still love you unofficially.”

“In fanfiction our love can be fulfilled…”

“Do people really still write fanfiction about us?”

“Occasionally. Not so much now that…” her speech was interrupted by a yawn, “not so much now that Pastel*Palettes is over…”

“Just because of that? Not because you’re with Hina now?”

Aya just laughed. “Good night, Chisato-chan…”

“Good night, Aya-chan.”

It wasn’t long after Aya fell asleep before Hina emerged from the bathroom, completely smothered in an oversized fluffy hotel towel. Chisato made sure to shush her before she could make a sound.

“Aya-chan’s asleep.”

Hina nodded and put a mimicking finger to her lips. “Alright, guv. Oi, how about we head down the apples n’ pairs, pop round the corner and grab us a cheeky Nando’s while she’s out, eh wot?”

Chisato blinked. Hina grinned.

“I’ve been learning some new English phrases!”

“...English is a charitable way of putting it.”

“Aya-chan was worried about me getting mixed up too, but I think it’s pretty zappin’! So?”

“...So what?”

“Nando’s!”

“Hina, I don’t know what a Nando’s  _ is _ .”

“Neither do I, but it sounds pretty boppin’, right?”

Chisato sighed, but couldn’t stop herself smiling anyway. “Maybe once Aya-chan’s woken up.”

“Okay!” Hina said, before suddenly darting in for a kiss, which Chisato caught on her cheek.

“What was that?”

Hina shrugged. “Just wanted to kiss you.”

“I know  _ that _ . But you were slow enough that I could react.” She took Hina’s chin in her hand, examined her face carefully. “You’re more tired than you’re letting on, aren’t you?”

“...No.”

“Please. A twelve-hour flight takes a toll on anyone, even you. Get some rest, we can go out later.”

“But I don’t wanna sleep!” Hina pouted. “I wanna spend time with Chisato-chan!”

“Later. For now, sleep.” Chisato leaned up, returned that kiss to Hina’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you!” Hina grinned back, and flopped onto the bed next to Aya. Despite her protests, she was asleep almost instantly.

Chisato took a seat next to the bed, watching her girlfriends sleeping peacefully beside each other for a moment. It wasn’t often she got to see them so calm. Her eyes were drawn, once again, to the window.

The rain had stopped.


	8. No One Knows My Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 10 - Ran goes to work.

“You’re probably wondering why Moca-chan has called you all here today.”

“No.”

“Not really.”

“I mean, it’s gotta be about Ran’s birthday tomorrow, right?”

Moca nodded. “Ah, I see. Your deductive abilities are greater than I had anticipated. I shall have to take this into consideration during your next evaluation~”

The light of the setting sun glinted off the fence around the roof as Moca surveyed her gathered bandmates.

“As you are no doubt aware, our poor Ran-chan was unable to secure tomorrow off from her mysterious part-time job, and as such will be tragically separated from us for a portion of the day. But fear not! For Moca-chan has a plan~”

“Did you find out where Ran works!?” Tomoe asked, a fanged grin on her face.

“ _ Finally! _ I can go there and tell them off for not letting Ran go to the beach with me last summer!”

“...Himari, are you still mad about that?”

“This betrayal can never be forgotten, Tomoe. For any of you.” She cast a narrow eye around the group.

“...Moca-chan, what was it you were saying?”

Moca laughed, a little ominously. “I have indeed discovered our dear Ran-chan’s place of occupation--”

“--So we can go visit her!” Tomoe cut in.

“ _ Tsk, tsk _ , Tomo-chin, you shouldn’t jump to conclusions. This plan requires a more delicate touch.  _ We _ shall use the time for party preparations, as initially discussed - but we shall send another in our stead…”

Tomoe looked puzzled. “Why can’t we go ourselves?”

“I think it might be nice to see Ran-chan at work!” Tsugumi agreed, a sunny smile on her face. Moca still shook her head, however.

“All will become clear… once you have seen  _ this _ .” From her pocket, she withdrew a flyer, unfolding it for the rest of the group to examine.

“...Oh.”

“Oh indeed, Hii-chan. Oh indeed.”

“You don’t mean we’re going to send…”

“... _ Her? _ ” Tomoe finished in hushed tones.

That laugh again. “We are indeed.”

“I don’t know about this, Moca-chan…”

“Trust me, it’ll be fine! With our party  _ and _ this special surprise, this is going to be Ran-chan’s best birthday ever~”

* * *

Ran scratched at the spot behind her ear where her headband rested. It got a little uncomfortable after a while of wearing it, but she was used to it. It wasn’t half as out there as some of Afterglow’s stage outfits had been, anyway.

As she waited for the next customer, she idly flicked through her messages, birthday well-wishes and, from Moca, cryptic promises of a “surprise” later. Ran smiled. A party, of course. Same as always. Not that she’d have it any other way.

She scratched at her headband again.

“...Mitake-san?”

Someone had come in without her hearing, and at the familiar sound of her name, Ran stowed her phone in her pocket. It happened, from time to time, but not often enough to really - wait.

She knew that voice.

“Minato-san!?” Ran blustered in sudden recognition. “What are  _ you _ doing here? Wh-what are you doing  _ here? _ ”

“Aoba-san recommended I come here after school today.” Of course. She’d have to thank Moca for that later. “I figured the atmosphere may be inspiring.”

_ Wait _ . “...Wait. You just took Moca at her word and came here? That doesn’t seem like you. Unless…”

“I assure you, Mitake-san, this is perfectly--”

“...This is the kind of place you’d be interested in anyway?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Ah, no, no, I get it now. You found out this place existed from Moca, and you just had to come here straight away.”

“That’s not it!” Yukina insisted, a dusting of red spreading across her cheeks now. “Why on earth would I normally think to visit a cat café?”

Ran scratched unconsciously at her cat-ear headband once again. “ _ Uh-huh _ . Hey, does Lisa-san know about this? I bet she’d love to come along next time…”

Yukina grumbled something incomprehensible under her breath, her face flushed completely red now. Ran grinned.

She’d have to thank Moca for this later.


	9. Words Are Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 15 - Tomoe Udagawa writes a song.

“ _ Gnuh. _ ”

“Whatcha doin’ Onee-chan?”

Tomoe looked… up? down? at her sister from her upside-down position on the couch, paper in hand and pen at lip. “I’m tryna write a song.”

Ako cocked her head. “I thought Ran-chan wrote all you guys’ songs?”

“Normally she does. But I said  _ I _ could write this one.” She let her head flop back down again. “But it’s  _ haaaaaaaaaarrrd _ .”

“Why not just ask Ran-chan to help?”

“Because I volunteered to write this one, and I’m not gonna let the band down by backing out.”

“So not because it would mean admitting defeat?”

“What? No. No, of course not. That- that would be extremely immature.” Her gaze on the paper intensified.

“Can I see what you’ve got so far?”

“Sure.” She held her notes up for Ako to take.

“...Onee-chan, this just says ‘MUSIC WORDS??????’”

“Yeah.”

“Are you  _ sure _ you don’t want any help…?”

“I’m sure.” she said with a smile, taking back her progress so far. “Just need a bit of time, y’know? I’ll figure it out eventually.”

Several hours passed.

Ako moved on.

Her phone kept buzzing, but she ignored it. She didn’t need distractions right now. She had to focus.

Yet that page still remain

Stupid.

Why had she thought this was a good idea? She wasn’t a writer, she wasn’t smart enough for that kind of thing and she  _ knew _ it. Stupid rivalry, stupid argument, stupid idea.

She tossed the paper aside and dragged herself up. She was  _ tired _ . How was she so tired? She hadn’t  _ done _ anything.

Her phone buzzed again, and it finally occurred to her that she should probably check her messages.

**Ran🌹**

“ _ hey tomoe. sorry bout earlier. if you want me to help out just text k _ ”

“ _ if you don’t wanna it’s cool tho _ ”

“ _ no pressure _ ”

“ _ it’s cool _ ”

“ _ might take you up on that tbh _ ”

“ _ writing’s hard _ ”

**Moca** 🥖

“ _ tomo-chin~ you can do it~ _ ”

“ _ you have all of moca-chan’s support~ _ ”

“ _ i will now eat all this bread as a symbol of my devotion _ ”

\- a picture of a stack of buns from Yamabuki Bakery. Not the most she’d seen Moca eat in one go, honestly - 

“ _ bread good _ ”

“ _ obv if you need any actual help just ask and moca-chan will be at your side~ _ ”

“ _ writing hard and cold _ ”

“ _ bread soft and warm _ ”

"🦒 _i understand_ "

**Tsugu** 🌠

“ _ I hope you’re not having too hard a time writing! I know this isn’t really your usual thing… _ ”

“ _ I’ve never really written lyrics before either but I’d be happy to help if you want!! _ ”

“ _ Just don’t work yourself too hard, ok? _ ”

“ _ And if you don’t think you can manage it’s fine! I think anything you do will probably be amazing but if you’d rather leave it that’s up to you!!!  _ 😊😊😊”

“ _ I’m sorry if this sounds weird! I think you’ll do a really good job!! _ ”

“ _ gonna crush it  _ 💪”

“ _ but i mean if you wanna help _ ”

“ _ just don’t overdo it _ ”

**Himari💘**

“ _ TOMOE~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ ”

“ _ AAAAAAAAAAAAA i can’t believe ur gonna write us a song!!!!!!! _ ”

“ _ i bet it’s gonna be so goooooooooooood!!!!!! _ ”

“ _ if there’s anything i can do to help hmu~ _ 👀”

“ _ love u bae _ ❤️❤️❤️”

“ _ tomoe _ ”

“ _ tomoeeeeee _ ”

“🥺”

“ _ aw babe _ ”

“ _ love u too  _ ❤️❤️❤️”

“ _ anyway wanna help us write a song _ ”

Tomoe grinned as she pocketed her phone once again and walked to the kitchen with a spring in her step. Sure, she had probably been wrong. She probably couldn’t write a song herself after all. But they definitely could together.

And that was way better anyway.


	10. Man, It's So Loud In Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 11 - Kanon Matsubara takes a break.

The cold air prickling against her skin felt nicer than it had any right to, really. She could still faintly hear the heavy beats of the music coming from the house behind her, the distance making the bass seem almost soft, comforting, a siren song trying to trick her back inside, as though she would forget its true nature on the other side of the wall.

_ Deep breath. _

She rested her head against the brick, closing her eyes, letting the breeze flow over her.

A hand slipped into hers.

“Kanon-san?”

Soft grey eyes met her own, brow creased in concern.

“Misaki-chan…”

“Are you okay? I mean, Kokoro’s parties are… kinda crazy, huh...”

Kanon nodded, squeezing Misaki’s hand a little tighter.

“...I brought you this.” A bottle of water. “You seemed… kinda thirsty…” Misaki’s gaze left hers, her lips pursing in uncertainty.

“Thank you, Misaki-chan.”

“...Did you wanna go home now?”

“No! No, I can… I can stay…”

“It’s okay, the others will understand…”

“No, I… I don’t wanna let anyone down…”

Misaki’s arm was around her, pulling her in closer.

“What if we just stayed right here?”

“Misaki-chan…?”

“They know we’re here, we’ll be right here if they need us. And you don’t have to go back in there.”

“I… but wouldn’t you get... bored…?”

The slightest chuckle. “That’s what you’re worried about… no. No, of course not. I’m happy as long as I can be with you.”

Kanon found her arm digging tighter into Misaki’s back. “I… yeah. Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Misaki left her embrace, then leaned back in, quickly kissing Kanon on the lips. Kanon giggled, and Misaki smiled. She sat down and leaned against the wall, Kanon next to her, resting her head on Misaki’s shoulder.

“You comfy there?” Misaki asked, grabbing her phone from her pocket.

“ _ Hmmm… _ ” She pulled Misaki closer, clinging tightly as she nuzzled into her shoulder.

It would be a few hours before either of them even thought of moving.


	11. Madam, I Challenge You To A Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 12 - Masuki Satou bakes a cake.
> 
> [MasuAsu, briefly implied MasuAsuRokka]

“And a splash of milk.”

“A splash?”

“A little bit. Like, just enough to go…  _ splash _ .”

“Right.”

“Careful…”

“I’m being careful.”

“ _ Careful… _ ”

“I’m being careful. I’m always careful.”

_ Splash _

“Nailed it.” A satisfied smirk drifted across Asuka’s face just in time for the carton to slip from her hand, crumbling into a soggy mess when it hit the floor.

“...Mother _ ffffff _ …”

An affectionate hand on her head.

“Hey, you got the right amount in the bowl.” Masuki grinned, ruffling Asuka’s hair. “Counts for somethin’!”

“I guess.” Asuka grumbled, eyes still fixed on the disaster on the floor. “You wanna help me clean this up?”

“ _ Ehhhhhhhhhhhh _ fine.” She faux-whined before walking across the room to the closet and grabbing a mop.

“Still think it’s kinda weird that you’re baking your own birthday cake, anyway…”

Masuki shrugged. “I like baking. ‘Sides, you’re here to help, ain’tcha?”

“ _ Hm _ .” Asuka grunted, gathering chunks of soggy card from the floor. “Not sure you can call this helping…”

“Ah, you’re plenty helpful. And you’re cute, so even if you weren’t I’d still keep you around.”

“ _ Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… _ ” Asuka whined, her cheeks burning. asuki chuckled.

“Cute~”

“You know,” Asuka started, making her way over to the bin, “I kinda thought being in love with one person was inconvenient enough, but two’s just unacceptable.” She dumped the remnants of the carton into the trash. “Especially when one of them’s you.”

“ _ Awww _ , but you love me really...”

“Yeah, dumbass, I just said that.”

“Well,” Masuki leaned against her mop as though it were a staff, “is there anything I can do to make up for my romantic wiles inconveniencing you so?”

Asuka walked over and tapped her forehead playfully. “You can love me back.”

“Well, good news.” She stroked the back of Asuka’s head and leaned in, pulling her into a kiss. “Anything else?” She smirked, their foreheads still pressed together.

“You can give me that mop. It’s your birthday, you shouldn’t be cleaning up my messes,”

Masuki leaned back up, eyes flickering to the mop. “...You were the one who asked me to help out in the first place.”

“Yeah, and I changed my mind. I reserve the right to alter my previous decisions regarding the allocation of domestic duties at any given moment.”

“Wow, you’re a real loose cannon.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Asuka grabbed her collar, taking the lead as she pulled Masuki into another kiss.

“Now gimme the damn mop.” she demanded, eyes now level with Masuki’s.

“...Yes, ma’am.”

Asuka instantly let go, looking away as her face flushed red. “I… no… don’t call me that!”

“Sure thing, babe.” Masuki grinned, handing the mop over. Asuka set to work immediately, and Masuki wrapped her arms around her shoulders from behind.

“Masuki--”

“Love you.” She kissed her on the cheek.

“...I love you too, you dork.”

She leaned her head against Masuki’s, basking in the affectionate warmth of her girlfriend’s embrace and she smiled.

“Happy birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the asurokka is because i am physically incapable of not shipping them


	12. Rabid Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 19 - Saaya Yamabuki faces a foe.
> 
> [Crack]

“I know, historically, we haven’t gotten along. We could even be called enemies, in fact. But I don’t want any trouble tonight.” Saaya spoke firmly, staring the creature straight in its unblinking eyes.

It had yet to make its move.

She cautiously reached into her bag, not taking her eyes off her foe.

“I’ve brought a piece offering.”

She thought she saw it twitch slightly at that, though perhaps it was just her overactive imagination. She swallowed. She could almost feel her heartbeat in her throat. A sweaty hand grasped the package she had been searching for, and--

_ Footsteps _ .

“Saaya?”

She dropped the package again, her head whirling to face the door.

“O-Tae! Hey!”

Tae surveyed the room with her usual blank gaze. “Were you talking to somebody? I heard voices.”

“No, no!” Saaya replied, without hesitation.

“Hmm.” Tae nodded thoughtfully. “Must’ve been my imagination again.”

_ Again? _ , Saaya wanted to ask, but she didn’t need to press that issue right now.

“Well, anyway, everybody’s in the front room. We’ve got the movie set up, we’re just waiting for you now.” She paused, considered for a second, then added, “No pressure.”

“I’ll be with you in a minute!”

Tae nodded. “Oh, and have you seen Oddie? I think he’s hiding from me.”

“...Nope, sorry!”

“Okay.” Tae nodded sagely, or perhaps just simply, and left Saaya alone again.

_ Alone _ .

The beast had vanished while she was distracted.  _ Dammit _ . She knew she shouldn’t have let it out of her sight.

“I know you’re here, creature. You can’t have gotten far.” She could hear it, scuttling around. Her eyes darted around the room as she once again reached into her bag.

At last, she spotted it, nestled in the corner amidst a pile of discarded clothing. She would not repeat her mistake--

“Saaya-chan?”

“Rimi-rin!!”

Rimi eyed Saaya with perhaps a little suspicion as she suddenly straightened her posture once more. A few seconds of awkward silence, and Saaya realised she should probably say something.

“...Yes?”

“...I was wondering if you wanted any marshmallows in your hot chocolate…?”

“Oh, uh… sure, yeah! Yeah, thanks, uh… thanks, Rimi-rin!”

Rimi left her with a hesitant glance back, and Saaya swore she saw her eyes dip, for the briefest split second, to that laundry pile where her foe sat…

...or, she should say, where her foe  _ had _ sat moments ago.

“Again?” she muttered, scanning the room once more. “I promise, I have never borne you any ill will, and this night is no different. If you would just--”

A mad dash in the corner of her eye. She turned too late, the creature already in mid-air, its paw glancing against her arm as it leapt into her bag.

“Godammit.” she sighed, defeated.

“Saaya~?” Kasumi called, poking her head around the doorframe. “Are you-- Oddie! There you are!” Her eyes were instantly drawn to the odd-eyed rabbit poking his head out of Saaya’s bag, a small pouch of rabbit treats clutched in his mouth. She hopped over and scooped the animal up in her hands, ruffling his fur to little protest. It took her another second to notice the treats, and when she did, there was that little sparkle in her eyes. “Saaya, did you get those for him!? I thought you and Oddie didn’t get along~”

“I--”

“But it’s really good to see you taking steps to mend this broken bridge!” She said, setting Oddie down, taking the pouch out of his mouth and opening it. “You can have a couple~” she sang, handing some of the snacks to the rabbit, “and we can share the rest between your bunny buddies~ Come on, Saaya! Let’s go! Everyone’s waiting!”

“...Yeah.” Saaya smiled, unable to resist Kasumi’s infectious enthusiasm. But before she followed her back to the living room, she found her eyes drawn back to the beast. She narrowed her eyes.

“ _ This isn’t over. _ ”

Oddie nibbled obliviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's technically still saaya's birthday on en gbp so this actually isn't late


	13. Am I Awake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 27 - Eve Wakamiya closes up shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't late eve's birthday was just early this year

_ whirrrrrr-KLIK _

The till snapped shut with a satisfying click at a gentle push from Eve’s hand. Closing up had been simple enough for the two of them, herself and Tsugumi, while the Hazawa parents attended a meeting with various other downtown area businesses. Humming softly to herself, she quickly made one last wipe-down of the main counter (already practically spotless, of course) before calling back into the kitchen.

“Tsugumi-san! I’ve finished closing the register!”

A few seconds. No response.

“...Tsugumi-san?” she repeated. Still nothing.

A sharp intake of breath, and, as quickly and quietly as she could, she headed into the kitchen, surveying the room for threats as she had been (self-)trained to.

Nothing dangerous - heck, almost nothing at all, every surface neat and tidy and positively gleaming, awaiting the next day’s work. The only item of note in the room was Tsugumi Hazawa, slumped against the countertop, sound asleep. Eve couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She tiptoed across the room to her side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Tsugumi-san?” she whispered, a voice like a cool breeze.

“hhbbuhh…” Tired brown eyes fluttered slowly open, taking a moment to process the face in front of her. “Eve-chan…?”

Eve giggled, more affirmation than amusement. “Good evenin, Tsugumi-san!”

“hhhhhhh…” Eve stepped back a little as Tsugumi yawned, stretched, stood up on somewhat shaky legs. “I’m sorry, I went to bed too late last night…” she apologised, rubbing a bit of sleep out of her eye, “...and got up too early… so I didn’t get as much done as I could have…”

Eve’s smile almost faltered a little. The kitchen was faultlessly tidy, painstakingly organised. It was difficult to believe any work had ever been done in there, never mind that very same day. “It’s okay, Tsugumi-san!” She pulled her into a hug, and Tsugimi’s head slumped against her shoulder. “I think you have more than earned a rest!”

“...”

“Tsugumi-san?”

Soft snoring against her sweater.

“ _ Ah. _ ”

She stood for a moment, sleeping girl leaned against her for support, before slowly,  _ agonisingly _ slowly, taking her up in her arms, gritting her teeth as she desperately tried not to awaken her.

Light steps down the hallway, up the stairs, casting frequent glances down at her passenger’s sleeping face. Still undisturbed. That warm smile spread across her face again, and she found it strangely difficult to look where she was going when she could be looking at Tsugumi instead.

Eventually, blessedly, she made it, a door at the end of the hall adorned with a nameplate reading simply ‘Tsugumi.’ She nudged the door a few times with her foot, flinching and glancing at Tsugumi each time she failed to open it, but it wasn’t long before she made it through, her passenger still miraculously fast asleep, best she could tell.

Tsugumi’s bed was already made, as Eve had somehow expected, somewhere at the back of her mind. She laid her down atop the sheets, gently as she could, and watched for the briefest moment as Tsugumi snored serenely.

She turned to the door.

A hand on her sleeve.

“Eve-chan…”

“Tsugumi-san?” Eve turned to see sleepy eyes smiling up at her, fighting to hold onto consciousness for a few more words.

“Good night…” she yawned, already drifting away again. Her grip on Eve’s sleeve loosened, and Eve caught her hand in her own, held it tight.

“Goodnight, Tsugumi-san.”


	14. Lullabye to Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 3 - Ako Udagawa hosts.

“And so, the dark power of the faceless princess consumed that house, and none who entered…  _ would ever be heard from again! _ ”

“ _ KYAAAA!! _ ”

“I don’t get it.”

Ako frowned at Asuka, sat cross-legged atop the futon opposite hers, a shivering Rokka clinging to her arm. “What don’t you get this time?”

“I mean, it made  _ sense, _ ” she explained, idly running a hand through Rokka’s hair, “I just don’t get how it was supposed to be  _ scary. _ ”

“It scared Rokka.”

“Yes, but so did Pareo.” She rested her head on Rokka’s. “No offence.”

“wwwwwwwwwwwww”

“But it  _ is _ scary! It’s a face-stealing demon princess! That’s, like…” she searched the air for the right word, as though it would be hanging from the ceiling, “... _ really _ scary!  _ And _ super cool!”

“ _ Conceivably, _ yes. But it was just an origin story, all explanations. Explanations are like the  _ opposite _ of scary. The whole point of horror is  _ not _ explaining things. Plus we need, like, characters for the scary stuff to happen  _ to. _ You can’t just describe a scary thing and expect it to work.”

“ _ Hrrm _ .” Ako pouted, slumping forward onto her knees. “Scary stories are  _ haaaaaard… _ ”

“We could always find something else to do.”

“yes please” Rokka squeaked.

“But we’re supposed to tell scary stories at a sleepover!”

“There are other traditional sleepover activities. Like…” Asuka furrowed her brow, searching memories of sleepovers she didn’t have. “...gossiping.”

“Really.” Ako lifted her head, staring at Asuka through unimpressed eyes. “And what hot gossip do  _ you _ have, Asuka?” she asked, to no immediate response. “You. Asuka. Gossip. What.”

“Uh.” Asuka swallowed. “I hear, uh… kissing. Is… happening. Within the school.”

“Oh, damn. Better call Sayo-san, she’ll put a stop to that.”

Rokka giggled, and her grip on Asuka loosened, becoming more an affectionate snuggle than a terrified cling, which, judging by the sudden dusting of red on her cheeks, Asuka was finding a lot harder to ignore. Ako smirked.

“What?”

“What?”

“You’re smirking. What are you up to?”

“Nothing. I’m not. This is my normal face.”

“Yes, you are. You  _ are _ smirking. Rokka, she’s smirking at me.” Asuka’s furrowed brow did nothing to hide the grin breaking out across her face.

“I’m not!” Ako laughed insistently.

_ knok knok _

All eyes on the door.

“Yuh?”

The door opened, Tomoe stepping into the room, one hand still on the handle. “Howdy,” she tipped an imaginary hat at Asuka and Rokka, “I’m about to head out, any y’all want anything?”

“Jelly beans!” Ako replied instantly.

“Yup. You two?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Oh… ah! Um… no thank you, ah… Tomoe-senpai!”

Tomoe grinned. “Heh. Right! See ya later.” She ducked back out of the room, shutting the door behind her with a probably slightly louder than intended  _ click _ .

A moment’s silence, as the conversation gathered itself from its sudden interruption.

“...Okay, now what?”

“Huh?” Two voices, united as one in confusion.

“I mean,” Asuka shrugged as best she could with Rokka still leaning on her, “what’s the next part of the plan? What are we doing now?”

“Don’t have one.” Ako fell back against her futon. “Plans are dumb.”

“Hey.”

“Nah, nah, it’s just like… when you’re playing the drums, and you make a plan like you’re gonna go  _ dadadon, dadadon, dadaDOOM _ , but then when you’re playing you realise it sounds way better if you do like a  _ dadadadadadadadaBAM! _ , y’know?”

“...If you say so.”

“...I think I get it.” Rokka said, lifting her head from Asuka’s shoulder. “Like freestyling on guitar. You’re not playing a song, you just kinda… go with the flow.”

“That’s it!” Ako sat up, pointing at Rokka. “Go with the flow. That’s what we gotta do.”

“...Sure. Go with the flow. Improvise.” She leaned her head atop Rokka’s again. “That suits you, actually.”

“What does?”

“Not planning ahead.”

“Hey!”

Rokka giggled. “She means it in a nice way.”

“Do I?”

“Yes, you do.” Rokka nudged her playfully.

“Yes, I do.” Asuka conceded.

“ _ Heh. _ ” Ako laughed quietly.

“You’re smirking again.”

“Am not.”

“You  _ are! _ You 100% are.” Asuka pointed a finger to punctuate her amused accusation. “I don’t get what’s so funny.”

“Ah, nothing.” Ako flopped back against the futon again, and smiled at the ceiling. “Just havin’ a good time.”


	15. The Bells Are Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 14 - Kasumi Toyama poses a question.
> 
> [brief alcohol consumption]

_ December. _

Arisa recognised that expression.

Kasumi was about to say something. Well, she was almost always about to say something, but that expression - the one she was wearing right now - that expression meant she was about to  _ say _ something, something that would briefly make Arisa wonder why she’d agreed to marry her in the first place while also reminding her exactly why. Something profound, and most likely deeply stupid.

She took a sip of brandy, pretending nothing was amiss for as long as she could.

“Why is it a Christmas tree, anyway?”

Arisa very nearly choked, quickly taking the glass away from her mouth and swallowing slightly more brandy than she would have either liked or expected in one go. “ _ What? _ ” she coughed, her voice struggling to find its pitch.

Kasumi didn’t seem to notice her mishap. “I mean, there’s not really anything Christmassy about it, is there? It’s just a regular tree.”

Arisa stared for a moment, trying to discern how her wife had arrived at this topic even though, by now, she was well aware this was a fruitless endeavour. “It’s not -  _ ahem _ \- it’s not  _ just _ a tree. It’s got…  _ stuff _ all over it.”

“Yeah, but the stuff isn’t, like,  _ necessarily _ Christmassy either. It’s just, like, stars and sparkles and circles.” Kasumi leaned back in her chair, pouting slightly. “We can have stars and sparkles and circles anytime. I  _ like _ stars and sparkles.  _ And _ circles.”

“But… I mean, it’s a Christmas tree. It’s a tree… you have… at Christmas. That’s what makes it a Christmas tree.”

“But why?”

“Because… it’s a Christmas tree.”

“But  _ whyyyyyyyy? _ ”

“I don’t know! I didn’t invent Christmas!”

“Why not?”

“I… what?”

…

“Kasumi?”

…

“ _ Kasumi. _ ”

Gentle snoring from the woman beside her, and Arisa sighed affectionately. “Dummy…” And she rested her head atop her wife’s, nothing to do but contemplate the tree that stood before her.

_ July. _

Bewilderment was not an expression Arisa often got to see on Kasumi’s face, and so she savoured every second of it, trying and failing to hide the grin crossing her own features.

“...Arisa?”

“Mmmyes?”

“Why is there a Christmas tree in the living room?”

Arisa looked at the highly-decorated tree that stood before them, a small cluster of presents piled beneath. “There isn’t.” she said simply.

“ _ Arisaaaaaaa. _ ” Kasumi whined, pointing at the tree. “It’s  _ right there _ .”

“Oh, that.” She nodded, her smile successfully quelled for the moment. “That’s not a Christmas tree.”

“Yes it  _ is! _ ”

“Huh. I don’t see anything Christmassy about it.” She moved in for a closer look. “Just a lot of stars and sparkles and circles.” She tilted her head, and whoops, the smirk was back. “I thought you liked stars and sparkles.  _ And _ circles.”

Kasumi’s eyes narrowed in vague recognition, and Arisa laughed, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Happy birthday, dummy.”

She looked up suddenly. “Birthday tree!”

“Ayy, you got there.”

Kasumi grabbed Arisa, pulling her into a tight embrace “ _ Arisaaaaaaa~! _ Thank you thank you thank you I love youuuuu~!”

“I-I didn’t do anything! I mean, it was your idea…”

“Huh?”

“...I… nothing.” Arisa mumbled. “And I love you too.”


	16. Climbing the Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 17 - Rokka Asahi welcomes a guest.

On the list of things Rokka Asahi was expecting to hear as she climbed into bed, ‘a knock on the window’ was pretty damn low, and on the list of things she’d  _ like _ to hear it was even lower. “ _ Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! _ ” she squeaked, quickly throwing her glasses back on and squinting out into the darkness, trying to discern the source of the noise.

“Rokka.”

She  _ did _ like to hear that voice, though.

Her cold hands fumbled at the latches of her window. Fortunately for Asuka, it opened inwards.

“Hey.”

“Asuka-chan!?” Rokka gasped in delayed surprise. “What are you  _ doing _ here? It’s almost midnight!”

“Being spontaneous.” she answered impassively. “Like you said back at Ako’s sleepover, remember?”

“Ako-chan’s… I don’t remember saying  _ that _ , exactly…”

“Eh, it was something along those lines. It’s been a few weeks, I forget exactly how it went.”

“I… that’s not the point!” Rokka protested, a very important detail returning to her mind. “This is the first floor! How did you get up here?”

“Climbed. Pretty spontaneous.”

“I… do you… do you want to come in…?”

“Do you want me to come in?”

“...Yes.”

“Then yes.”

Rokka stepped back, giving Asuka room to swing one leg over the windowsill, plant her foot on solid ground.

She moved to raise her other leg, and slipped.

“Asuka-chan--!”

“Acchan!!”

“I’m fine! I’m fine.” Asuka hastily reassured her, holding up a hand as she steadied herself, one leg still outside. Rokka breathed a sigh of relief,

and realised something.

“...Was that Kasumi-senpai?”

“What? No. No. Why would she be here?”

Rokka narrowed her eyes. Asuka’s eyebrows were raised rather higher than normal. Suspiciously higher, even.

“Kasumi-senpai?”

A moment’s heavy silence.

“...No?” came a voice from below.

“Godammit, Kasumi.”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing. I’m not here.”

“You’re already talking to her!”

“...Right.”

Rokka giggled. “You brought Kasumi-senpai with you?”

Asuka pursed her lips, inhaled sharply through her nose. “...She’s just there in case I fall. It made sense to bring someone along for that, and she lives with me, so she seemed a reasonable - and, I might add,  _ spontaneous _ \- choice.”

“Yeah!” called that distant voice again. “Right, Ako?”

…

“...God  _ dammit _ , Kasumi.”

“...Uh.”

“...Ako-chan?” Rokka called.

“...Yup.” A second voice on the ground

Rokka laughed, and Asuka pouted, her face increasingly redder with each passing second. “Do you live with Ako-chan now, too?”

“No.”

“Hmmm? Then why is she here?”

“...To keep lookout.”

“So on your  _ completely spontaneous _ decision to come visit me tonight, you brought two accomplices, one of whom lives all the way in the shopping district?”

…

…

…

“Yes, she did!”

“...Thanks, Ako. Very helpful.”

“No problem!”

Rokka smiled at Asuka, who dodged her gaze, failing to hide her blush.

“So how long did you have this planned out?”

“...Since the sleepover.”

“ _ Aww. _ ”

“Don’t aww that.”

“It’s pretty cute, to be fair, Acchan!”

“...I wanted to do something for your birthday.” Asuka admitted sheepishly.

“My birthday…?”

“Uh-huh. As of...” Asuka grabbed her phone from her jacket pocket, “...two minutes ago, it’s your birthday.” She pocketed her phone again, and finally met Rokka’s gaze again, the faint remnants of a blush still gracing her features. “Happy birthday, Rokka.”

“Asuka-chan…!” Rokka gasped, pulling her girlfriend into a tight hug.

“Ah! I… can I just, get my other leg in, please? Before the hugging?”

“Oh! Oh, sorry…” she stammered, stepping back again to let Asuka finally swing her left leg in through the window.

“Okay. Okay, we’re good…”

Rokka pulled her in for another hug, this time accompanied by a brief kiss on the lips, before walking past her to the window. “Kasumi-senpai, Ako-chan! Thank you! You two can head home now!”

“Cool! Have fun, guys!”

“Take care of Acchan for me!”

“I-- wha!?” Asua spluttered. “Did you… have this planned out? Have I been  _ outmanoeuvred? _ ”

“No, silly.” Rokka laughed. “I’m being spontaneous. We’re having a sleepover.”

“Wha--  _ now!? _ But… I mean, I was just gonna… I dunno, I thought we’d just make out for a bit and then I’d head home, I… I didn’t bring a change of clothes, or… or anything…”

Rokka shrugged. “One of my nightgowns should probably fit you.”

“I… I mean, you don’t have a futon ready…”

“I could get you one if you like.” Rokka wrapped her arms around Asuka’s shoulders, leaning their foreheads together, eyes closed. Asuka gulped.

“Uh. No, it’s, ah. I think it’s fine.”

Rokka giggled. “You’re really not very good at this, are you?”

“Huh?”

“Spontaneity.”

“I mean, not next to you. You basically moved across the entire country on a whim…”

“And it was hard to make leaps like that, even little ones. It  _ is _ hard. But it’s easier when I’m with you.”

“Because I’m so bad at it by comparison?”

“Because I feel more comfortable around you!” Rokka laughed playfully. “You’ll get there someday, Asuka-chan…”

Asuka sighed happily, finally returned Rokka’s hug.

“I love you, Asuka-chan.”

“I love you, too.”


	17. High Five!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 30 - Hagumi Kitazawa takes on a student.

“Like this?”

Kokoro stepped forwards, to the side, back again, a rhythm steadily creeping up tempo.

“Yeah, yeah! You got it, Kokoron!”

Hagumi laughed, following quickly and effortlessly in Kokoro’s footsteps, allowing herself to be guided along by the arm around her shoulders and the hand in hers.

Kokoro looked down at her feet, not so much to be certain of her footing as to simply gaze in mild wonder at the way they were moving. “This is so cool! I’ve never danced with a partner before!”

Hagumi’s eyes widened a little. “Really?”

“Nope!” Kokoro shook her head, blonde hair flailing wildly. “Nobody else ever seemed interested, but dancing on my own always seemed more fun anyway! That way I could just dance however I wanted!”

“Yeah, me too! I did that too!” Hagumi nodded enthusiastically. Kokoro’s pace had quickened considerably as she spoke, and she was having no problem keeping up. “But, er… I think dancing with someone you really like can be a lot of fun, too…” She squeezed Kokoro’s hand gently.

“Uh-huh! I really like Hagumi!”

“Hagumi really likes Kokoron too!”

Kokoro laughed, and suddenly the arm around Hagumi was gone, and suddenly they were spinning, connected only by the warmth of their hands as the careful, measured steps of the simple box step spiralled into Kokoro’s wild, chaotic rhythm, a rhythm that Hagumi somehow knew by heart already.

“What are you two up to?” A new voice.

Halt.

“Misaki!”

“Wah, Mii-kun! How long--!?”

“I just got here.” Misaki replied, motioning to the still slightly ajar door of Kokoro’s makeshift at-home studio space. “Are you rehearsing something I should be worried about?”

“Hagumi was teaching me how to dance!”

“Didn’t look much like teaching… although, I guess with you two…”

“Ah! Do you wanna learn how to dance too, Mii-kun?” Hagumi bounced forward energetically, grabbing Misaki’s wrists and trying to pull her along to the open floor.

“Wha-- Hagumi! No, no, I just…” she pulled herself from Hagumi’s grip, “I just cycled all the way here, I really need to… catch my breath…”

“Oh, okay…” Hagumi conceded, not without a little disappointment.

“What about Michelle?” asked Kokoro.

Hagumi’s disappointment vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. “Yeah, yeah! What about Michelle?”

“Michelle…?”

“Well, if you’re here, Michelle can’t be far behind, right?

“Uh… well, you’re not wrong, I guess…”

“Maybe Michelle will want to dance!”

“Oh, um…” Misaki’s eyes darted around the room as both Hagumi’s and Kokoro’s fixed on her. “No, she can’t, because, you see, ah…” she gulped. “Bears can’t dance.”

“Oh…” Hagumi pouted again.

“Hagumi!” Kokoro, on the other hand, seemed even more excited. “You could be the first person ever to teach a bear how to dance!”

And she was smiling again. “Wow! You’re right, Kokoron!”

“Is she…?”

“Mii-kun, Mii-kun! Go get Michelle right away! This just became a matter of historical significance!”

“Ah, but, no, but! You see, if, ah… if you’re already dancing with Kokoro, and I’m still too tired to dance, then that means Michelle won’t have a dance partner!”

A disproportionately heavy silence hung in the room, Hagumi and Kokoro both casting their faces down, searching for an obvious answer that would not come. Misaki breathed a sigh of relief.

“Well, I guess… I don’t wanna stop dancing with Kokoron, so--”

_ BAM! _ The door to the studio burst open, and in its frame stood a tall, dashing figure, a confident smirk that knew she was the answer to all their problems.

“Did I hear that someone was in need… of a dance partner?”

“Kaoru-kun!”

“Kaoru!!”

“...Kaoru…”

“Ha  _ ha! _ Come now, my kittens, we must fetch fair Michelle at once! Why, to be in a band with the first dancing bear in all history…  _ ah! _ Such a fleeting notion… one we cannot pass up! Surely you must agree, Misaki?”

Misaki looked around at the three pairs of hopeful, sparkling eyes staring at her, awaiting the answer that would surely decide the legacy of Hello, Happy World! She sighed.

“I’ll… go get Michelle…”

A chorus of cheers erupted, jubilant at the opportunity to write a new chapter in the history of bearkind.

_ Please get here soon, Kanon-san... _


	18. Roy G. Biv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 8 - Kokoro Tsurumaki practices fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a loose sequel to a previous fic of mine, "[A Place Where Dreams Survive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943318)", in which HHW met and befriended Thundercracker.
> 
> It is also horribly obtuse.

Kokoro sang loudly and happily as she painted, the small section of wall she could reach slowly changing from dull silver to a bold yellow. She did want to use more colours, but, as she’d learned earlier, she’d have to wait until it dried if she didn’t want it turning into a weird brown sludge even duller than the bare wall. Not that that was a problem. She was perfectly patient. She was perfectly capable of being patient.

“ _ Happiness, happy magical~ _ ” she sang.

“ _ Happiness, happy magical~ _ ” a voice behind her echoed, loud, deep, and a little off-key. She turned to see its owner, giant and gleaming blue, a friend she’d made a few months back who was now moving to Earth full-time - so, obviously, Kokoro had volunteered herself and the rest of the band to help set up his new home in the mountains.

“Ah, to assist a being from the stars in settling on our humble world - ‘tis a fleeting endeavour indeed!” Kaoru declared, paint flying from her brush as she gestured dramatically.

“ _ Fueee-!! _ ” Kanon squealed, shying away from the errant paint droplets. “I-I hope Misaki-chan gets back soon…”

“Mii-kun’ll be back soon, Kano-chan-senpai! She just went to get some, uh… some…” Hagumi tapped her chin, deep enough in thought that she failed to realise she was painting her own shoulder as she did so. “Some  _ thing! _ ” she eventually finished.

“How’s it going, guys?” Thundercracker smiled, looming slightly over them even with the raised walkway they stood on, specifically designed to allow the giant alien to talk to humans at eye level

“Great! Look how colourful it is up here now!” She ran along the walkway, showing off the group’s colourful work. Kaoru bowed.

“Nice!” the ex-Decepticon nodded in approval at the small yellow stripe they’d created. “Now, I was just about to plug the projector in.” He gestured over to a small box at the back of the room, a modified film projector attached to an oversized cable, Earth tech specially fitted for Cybertronian hands. “Let’s see if this works…”

He reached over to a similarly-inflated outlet, inserted the plug, and--

“ _ OW! _ ”

“Thundercracker!”

“Are you okay!?” Kanon yelped, her paintbrush falling from her grip.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a zap…”

“A relief, to be sure… ‘tis always a tragedy when harm befalls a friend…” Kaoru said, before something odd caught her eye. As Thundercracker shook his arm, it… it changed colour, shifting chameleonic between shades of blue and red and green.

“Ugh, electronic paint’s on the fritz…” he grumbled.

“Electronic paint?” Kokoro tilted her head curiously, entranced by the bizarre shifting hue of Thundercracker’s forearm.

“Huh? Oh, yeah- hang on-” he whacked his arm a few times, and it settled back to its usual blue, “it’s a Cybertronian thing; we can use it to change colour when we need to. I never really got any use out of it, since there’s kind of a lotta Decepticons who look basically exactly the same as me apart from the deco, and, well. It gets confusing.” He shrugged.

Kokoro’s eyes sparkled with an idea. “You’re not a Decepticon anymore!”

“Kokoro-chan…?”

“No, I’m not.” Thundercracker grinned, as though he was just realising it for the first time again.

“So you can make your paint job any colour you like!”

Thundercracker blinked. “...Huh. I guess I can.”

“Ooh, ooh!” Hagumi yelled, raising her hand. “Try green! Hello, Happy World! doesn’t have a green member yet!”

“Or perhaps, a soft purple… yes! That could make for a most fleeting fashion indeed!”

“Or gold!” Kokoro chirped. “You could be the shiniest aeroplane ever! Kanon! Do you have any ideas?”

“Oh! Ah, ah, I don’t know… maybe… pink might be nice…?”

Thundercracker grimaced faintly at the overload of suggestions, but soon smiled. “Well, I suppose it can’t hurt to experiment a little…”

* * *

Misaki groaned in relief as she finally reached the newly-constructed mountain hangar, resting her forehead against the biometric scanner to allow herself entry. She set down her bags, full of Blu-Rays and DVDs Thundercracker had requested - he was quite determined to become familiar with Earth culture as quick as he could - and wearily turned to face the others, stood on the walkway high above her. “Guys, I’m…” she blinked. “...back…”

“Misaki! Check it out!” Kokoro yelled, spreading her arms wide. Kaoru and Hagumi flanked her, both looking rather proud of themselves, while Kanon stood to one side and fueeed gently. “We’ve been helping Thundercracker decide on a new look!”

...And then there was Thundercracker.  _ Physically _ , he still looked exactly the same. His paint job, on the other hand… [a golden helmet, electric blue face, and acid green cockpit fronted a bizarre clash of purples and pinks and greens and blues, arranged across his body seemingly without rhyme or reason](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/File:G1toy-ActionMaster-Thundercracker.jpg). He was, at least, still symmetrical.

“Eh… whaddya think?” he asked, neon arms spread wide for a better look. Misaki hummed.

“...I think maybe blue’s more your colour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like EUROPEAN MARKET EXCLUSIVE ACTION MASTERS


	19. The Lady and the Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 25 - Lisa Imai runs an errand.

Behind the door lay that which she was sworn to. She surmised, at this time of day, likely curled up in bed, tail swaying gently to sweet dreams, but the door was locked.

She knocked anyway, of course.

“Yukina~?”

A growl, and a grumble, and a clatter as the lock was clumsily undone by half-asleep hands. It opened, just a crack.

“...Lisa.”

“Hey~” the young knight smiled. Even through the small window afforded her, she could see her charge’s dishevelment, the tangled mess of her grey fur causing amusing patterns in her stripes. Her whiskers twitched as she sniffed.

“You brought food?”

“Of course I brought food.” She held up her knapsack by way of an answer. “It’s literally my job.”

“...Ah, yes.” Yukina stood aside, and closed the door behind Lisa. “Apologies. I forget, sometimes, that you do technically work for me…”

“Ah, but I am a knight! I work for the good of all our people, Yukina~”

“...given, among other things, your persistently informal address.”

“Other things indeed.” Lisa smirked, taking a paw in her hand, and bowed in mok deference. “Ever so sorry,  _ my liege _ . Should you prefer I keep our relationship more professional?”

“Absolutely not.” Yukina answered instantly. Lisa looked up, and saw not a hint of embarrassment. Blunt as ever, yet somehow still so reticent. “We have known each other so long. You know I consider you my dearest friend.”

A raised eyebrow. “Friendship? Is that what you call this?” She sat herself on the bed, still getting that slight thrill from the knowledge that anybody else doing so could be seen as an act of treason.

“I know not how else to refer to it.” She padded over and sat beside her, taking a brush from her bedside, which she then handed to Lisa. “Unless, my knight, you intend to take my hand in marriage?”

Lisa smiled, a little sadly, taking the brush to Yukina’s matted fur. “Ah, but my liege, ‘twould be improper…  _ god _ . Sorry, your stripes look ridiculous. How do you get this bad this quickly?”

“I see no issue.” Yukina said, glancing over to her mirror.

“I suppose you wouldn’t…” Lisa sighed, the brush getting stuck in a particularly tough knot. She pulled it through eventually, and Yukina growled, and suddenly “ _ OW! _ ”

Yukina pulled her claw away from Lisa’s thigh. “I’m sorry, that was--”

“I know, I know. Not your fault. It’s fine.” She leaned in for a closer look. “No blood, we’re okay…”

Yukina stood. “I’m sorry.” she repeated regardless. “I should… the food, I’ll--”

“Oi, no. Come back here.” Lisa grabbed her paw, pulled her back onto the bed, forcing them both to lie down. “I want a cuddle. I  _ deserve _ a cuddle.”

Yukina regarded her for a moment with golden eyes, pupils slit in the afternoon sun, and smiled. “Of course, my liege.”

Lisa laughed as she was embraced, warm fur pressing against her cheek. “You’re fuzzy~”

“I’m aware.”

“I like it.”

“I’m aware of that, too.”

She was warm. People always said Yukina was cold, locking herself away, hiding from the people outside and whatever they may think of her. But Lisa knew her warmth better than anyone. Perhaps even herself.

The question was on her lips often.

“...Do you think, if you hadn’t…”

“Yes.” She didn’t even have to finish asking for Yukina to know her answer.

“But… I mean, the whole reason we met was…”

“I’d have found you some other way.” Yukina held her tighter. She wasn’t as strong as one might expect a tiger to be. “I know it.”

Lisa brushed a hand through her lover’s tangled mane. “...Yeah. Yeah.” A kiss on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She giggled as Yukina started lapping at her face.

“Okay-  _ okay! _ That’s enough…” She gently pushed Yukina away, her face extremely red and rather wetter than she would have liked. “Let’s just… have something to eat, yeah?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“...The food, Yukina. The food that I brought with me.”

“...Yes. Of course.” Yukina stood, her poise dignified, perfect in every way. “I knew that.”

“Did you think I meant-”

“No.”

“I mean, you sounded kind of-”

“Food. We are talking about food, and nothing else, and have been this whole time. Both of us. Especially me.”

“...Well, who am I to question my liege’s word?” Lisa poked Yukina’s cheek playfully, certain she could spy a blush under all that fuzz. “And then I must be going.”

“No- I mean. I would rather you stayed.”

“Ah, but my liege, I have other duties to attend to--”

“Others can attend to them. But I… wish to remain by your side, Lisa. And that is something no one else can do for me.”

She had heard such words before, of course, and seen such vulnerability in those feline eyes. It was an old song and dance by now, yet it still warmed Lisa’s heart each time they performed together. She smiled.

“Of course, my liege.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo it's on the right day for once, check me out being all punctual


	20. Sleeping in the Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 3 - Moca Aoba lays down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you know that voice line where moca says you can celebrate her birthday 365 days a year? ...yeah
> 
> [anyway some mood music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAH-hqXOSYc&ab_channel=VideoGameMusicResources)

The grass beneath her was soft, even warm, and the light above was bright, yet calming, gentle, its glow exuding an aura of security even as it faded into the natural glow of the ether-infused trees. It was surprisingly peaceful out in the marsh, if you knew where to look - and if you were strong enough to survive there.

It was some small wonder, then, that she couldn’t sleep.

Moca laughed ruefully, imagining what Ran would say were she awake. “ _ Always napping on the job, but sure,  _ now  _ you can’t sleep… _ ” Probably something funnier than that, and smarter, but definitely along those lines.

But she wasn’t awake. She was lying beside her, comfortably curled up, resting away and-

and her eyes were open.

On her best days, Moca considered herself something of an expert on sleep, and even at moments like this, when her aptitude was being tested, she knew it wasn’t traditionally done like that.

“Ran?”

Ran’s eyes flickered. She hadn’t been looking at her, Moca realised, but at the little flower between their faces, glowing a bright blue in the nighttime ether.

“Moca.” she murmured, tired. “You’re awake too.” She seemed to intend it as a question, but it didn’t come across in her weary delivery.

“Can’t sleep. Happens sometimes.”

“Not very often.”

Ah. She was right. She smiled.

“What’s so funny?” Ran grumbled, making a vague attempt at propping herself up to look a mite more intimidating. It didn’t work very well, but Moca appreciated the effort.

“Nothing.” she said, almost truthfully. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” she nodded, laying her head back down again, looking up into the darkened sky. Back in the Colonies, they’d complained, every now and then, about how the ether lamps blocked out the stars. Here the effect occurred naturally, a miasma of phosphorescent plants and insects and crystals masking the blank sky above. “It’s…” she coughed. “It’s kinda beautiful out here.”

“...I guess.” Moca wasn’t sure how much she cared about that kind of thing. She might care about it a lot, or maybe she didn’t care about it at all, and actually she just cared about Ran and Ran cared about it a lot.

In the distance, a Rhogul soared lazily above the trees. She focused on that instead.

“‘A flower of celebration at weddings. A symbol of constancy.’”

“Hm?”

“That flower.” Ran gestured to it, the one she’d been looking at earlier. “It’s, ah… a Forget-You-Not. That’s what it said about it in the textbook my dad gave me.”

“Ah.” Moca nodded. It was quite pretty, she supposed.

“I always… I always liked that one, I guess. Never thought I’d actually get to see one in real life.” Her eyes followed the soft sway of the flower in the breeze. “In the wild, I mean. Growing in its natural habitat. Flowers always look more beautiful like that, I think.”

“A symbol of constancy…” Moca echoed. A smile she half-meant crossed her lips. “Suits us, huh?”

“Ha. Yeah.” She held her hand out, almost touching the flower. “Guess that’s what I liked about it.”

Half-smile turned into a smirk. She really couldn’t help herself sometimes. “What about the other part?”

Ran shrugged, as much as she could while lying down, anyway. “Weddings are nice, I guess. Dad arranged a bunch of ‘em back home, so I’d kinda tag along behind the scenes sometimes. That was fun.”

“I remember.” Wistful nostalgia, easily sweeping away anything more complex or painful, for the moment at least.

“We should get some rest. Got a fair bit of ground to cover, but if we’re smart we should be back home this time tomorrow.”

“Yup.” Moca stood up. Ran raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing?”

“Avoiding the flower.” She walked around to Ran’s other side, lay back down, and embraced her, masking her face in Ran’s shoulder. “...Is this okay?”

Arms around her in kind. “Yeah.” She couldn’t see Ran’s face, but her voice was warm.

She slept well through the rest of the night.


	21. Museum of Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 1 - Misaki Okusawa attends a party.

“Yep. Absolutely. Michelle will absolutely be there.”

* * *

Well, on the bright side, Kokoro’s house was big enough that this gambit was easier than it could’ve been.

Still probably one of the dumbest things she’d ever done.

“Are you okay, Misaki-chan?” she heard Kanon whisper from beside her, the Michelle suit blocking most of her peripheral vision.

“I’m fine.” she answered, with a slight nudge of her arm to make sure Kanon was where she thought she was. “Little sweaty, but that’s normal.”

She swore she could almost hear Kanon’s smile. “That’s a relief, I--”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MII-KUN!” A shout from across the crowded hall.

“Was that…”

“Hagumi-chan!?”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MII-KUN!”

“She’s getting closer…” Kanon murmured.

“I’ll go talk to her.”

She trudged through the sea of band girls with a fount of apologies and excuse mes, homing in on the small but distinctive scruffy orange dot.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MI-- Ah! Michelle! You made it!”

“Yep, that’s me. Michelle. I made it.”

“Yay!!” Hagumi rocked back on her heels with unbound excitement, before leaping up to clamp Misaki in her arms. “You’ve never made it to Mii-kun’s birthday party before! I was worried you weren’t gonna show!”

“Haha… well, I wouldn’t want to miss my… friend Misaki’s… birthday party now, would I?”

“Hmm… fuzzy…” Hagumi seemed to have stopped listening, absorbed as she was in the warm fluff of the Michelle suit.

“...Anyway. What were you doing just now?”

“Oh! Well, I couldn’t find Mii-kun anywhere, so I figured I’d do a call-and-response thing like me and Kaa-kun did when we were kids! Like I yell MARCO!”

“POLO!” Kasumi’s voice sailed from the other end of the hall.

“Like that! So I yell HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MII-KUN and Mii-kun calls back with… something!”

“Hagumi, I think for a call-and-response to work, you have to set up the call and the response with the other person beforehand.”

“Hmmm… good point. You’re so smart, Michelle!”

“...Thank you.” She ruffled Hagumi’s hair. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

“Ooh! Ooh! Michelle! Do you know where Mii-kun is?”

“...Yes. Yes I do. I will… go and get her for you. Wait here.”

“Okay! Ah! Kano-chan-senpai!”

“Kanon-san?”

“Hello, Hagumi-chan! Mi...chelle!” Kanon waved brightly, if a little shakily, having finally managed to make her way across the room. Misaki swore she could see Chisato disappearing back into the crowd behind her.

“Ah… Kanon-san, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Hm?”

She leaned down, spoke in hushed tones. “I’m gonna go get changed. Keep Hagumi busy. Do you know where the other two are?”

“I didn’t see them in the crowd… they must be helping out behind the scenes.”

“Hm.” Misaki grimaced. “Alright. Well, let’s just hope I don’t run into them…”

* * *

Well, at least she was out of the Michelle suit and finally able to breathe again, but that didn’t change the fact that the halls of this mansion were a goddamned labyrinth. She could hear the vague sounds of partying in the distance, but the inscrutable floor plan made a precise direction impossible to pinpoint, and the limited peripheral vision of the Michelle suit made retracing her steps difficult as well.

Thank goodness she’d left Kanon in the main hall.

She reached a somewhat shorter hallway, and at the end of the hallway was a single door, and behind the door there were noises. Could this be…?

She creaked the door open, and a purple-haired head instantly whipped around to look at her.

“Ah, Misaki!” All of a sudden, Kaoru Seta was leaning against the doorway, blocking her entrance and her vision. “How divine… nay,  _ fleeting _ you look on this most grand of occasions!”

“...Thanks. Can I come in?”

“Ha!” Kaoru laughed theatrically. “No.”

“...Why not?”

“Ah, we all have secrets, do we not, my dear Misaki? I am afraid it is simply impossible for me to allow you entrance to this chamber… for the time being at least.”

Secret birthday business. Of course. Misaki should just leave well enough alone, let the surprise come to her when it was ready.

Secret birthday business… with Kaoru Seta in charge.

“...Fine, you deal with Michelle. I’ve heard she’s nearby…” She made her way back down the hallway, glancing back as she heard the door click shut behind her. “ _ Real _ nearby…”

She looked from left to right, down the two nigh-identical halls open to her.

“...Where the hell did I leave Michelle.”

* * *

Retracing her steps was a touch easier when she was travelling both directions with full use of her eyes, but now, back inside Michelle, she found herself lost once more. “Sorry, Hagumi…” she muttered under her breath, poking her oversized head round another generic corner. “God, this is hopeless… how the hell does Kokoro get around this place?”

_ thud thud thud thud thud _

“...Speak of the devil.”

_ THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD _

“MICHEEEEEELLLLLEE!!!”

_ WHUMP! _

Kokoro leapt onto Misaki’s back with a force she had, with grim resolve, become accustomed to.

“Hey, Kokoro…” she groaned, wriggling out of her grip and turning to face her.

“I’m so glad you made it! Misaki was so worried that maybe you wouldn’t be able to, but here you are! I knew you’d make it!” She blinked, looked around. “Where  _ is _ Misaki?”

“...I would assume in the main hall. And not, y’know, wandering around the back rooms while there’s a party on. What are  _ you _ doing here, anyway?”

“I couldn’t find Misaki in the main hall, so I came back here, and found you instead! Maybe it’s fate! You and Misaki always seem to know where to find each other!”

“...Well, I guess that’s true.” Misaki conceded. “Why do you wanna find her so bad, anyway? We’ll all be in the main hall together once the activities and things get started.”

“I haven’t wished her a happy birthday yet!”

“You wished her a happy birthday this morning. And again at CiRCLE earlier this afternoon. Or, ah, so she tells me.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t done it  _ here _ yet! It’s important to keep telling Misaki how much you love her and things like that, because she seems to forget a lot. So I’ll just keep reminding her until she remembers!”

“...Well, I, ah. I’m sure she’ll be happy to hear that.” Misaki swallowed, and nodded. “Should, ah, should we get back to the party, then? I’m sure you’ll find her before too long.”

“Yeah! Follow me!”

* * *

“ _ Argh. _ ”

“Did you have fun, Misaki-chan?”

“What?”

Kanon smiled sweetly, a concentrated assault on Misaki’s hardened glare.

“...Yeah.”

She giggled. “I’m glad.” She leaned her head against Misaki’s shoulder and watched the fading lights of the people leaving the party. “Hagumi-chan was worried about you when you took so long coming back.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hm. She and Kasumi-chan tried to play detective and go looking for you, but Arisa-chan and I managed to convince them to wait for you.”

“She was always surprisingly good at that...” Misaki chuckled.

“They had little hats and everything.”

“Hats? You mean like the…” She raised her hands above her head, trying futilely to mimic the action of adjusting her non-existent hat.

“The Sherlock Holmes ones, yeah.” Kanon nodded anyway.

“Where’d they get those?”

“Kaoru-san’s costume boxes, remember? From her performance…”

“Her  _ immersive theatrical experience _ .” Misaki corrected. “Didn’t realise she’d set those out so early… thank god Yamato-san was able to make sure all that ran smoothly, huh?”

“Yeah…” Kanon laughed nervously, some kind of retroactive anxiety emerging. Misaki wrapped an arm around her shoulder and tried desperately not to call attention to the fact that she was doing that.

“It… it was fun, though. I’m… really happy you all did this for me. I… it means a lot.”

Kanon hummed, nuzzling against her shoulder. She checked her phone.

“...Oh.”

“What?”

“It’s past midnight. I can’t wish you a happy birthday anymore.”

A little laugh. “Well, I’m sure I’ll manage.”

“Would you settle for an ‘I love you’ instead?”

Gulp. “Uh… I… I guess that’d be nice…” she murmured, trying to avoid Kanon’s eyes. Kanon giggled, and pressed her lips to Misaki’s cheek.

“I love you, Misaki-chan.”


	22. If I Wasn't Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 17 - Rinko Shirokane remains.

_ Neo Fantasy Online isn’t actually the first online Neo Fantasy game. There was another one released back in 2002, but it wasn’t successful and got shut down after only a year and a half. _

Rinko looked around the table at her (friends? colleagues? peers?) chatting, realised the conversation had moved on, and decided not to bring that up.

Ako was absent, for once, having been booked for an after-school catch-up session, but that was fine, she was doing fine without her. Yukina had decided there was no point in practicing without a drummer and stalked off to probably that cat café that Ran worked at, if she had to guess.

_ Neo Fantasy VIII introduced this new mechanic where you could split your party and switch between them at will, allowing you to perform two tasks or even two entire quests simultaneously, albeit with reduced power. It was derided at the time, but since the series switched back to the classic gameplay with very little deviation there’s been a vocal movement to bring the mechanic back. _

Lisa and Himari were laughing about… something, she’d missed that part; Arisa to one side, obviously also not quite getting whatever was going on; Sayo, on the other hand, stood, staring moodily into the middle distance as she tended to when she was bored.

She drummed her fingers against the glass surface, quietly so as not to bother anyone, and contemplated the colours of her drink. Mostly brown, but the light danced along its ripples with a pleasing pattern.

_ There was a running gag in Neo Fantasy - in every game there’s a cup of coffee hidden somewhere which is, invariably, the hardest boss in the game. Apparently it originated as an in-joke among the programmers about the first game’s director, who would insist on only drinking incredibly strong coffee. They added it without his knowledge, but it became a series staple. _

Movement out of the corner of her eye - Sayo sat down beside her, cleared her throat, and said nothing. A smile, very small, but noticed nevertheless.

Ah, Lisa was asking her something. She listened, and smiled, and answered without having to give up halfway through the sentence and start again, all of which felt like something of a victory. She followed the conversation from there, meaningless trivia dancing into her mind whenever some tangentially-related word cropped up, invariably fizzling out before it could be shared. Maybe there was something a little sad about that, or maybe it was just something other people would find sad. What part of it would they find the most sad, she wondered, and swiftly realised that she didn’t particularly care to pursue that train of thought any further. The answer simply did not interest her.

Certain other people would likely find that sad, too, but those were the kind of people whose company she was thoroughly uninterested in.

Arisa offered her a scone. She politely declined.

This was the kind of company she cared to keep. She sat, quiet but present, and listened to the world go by around her.


	23. Four of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 23 - Himari Uehara asks the important questions.

Himari frowned as she sipped her milkshake, eyeing the two women sat across from her with confused curiosity. There had to be an explanation for what was happening, and, between the four of them, they could figure it out. Right? Sure they could. They were smart, they could do something as simple as figure out a sequence of events that had already happened.

She took a deep breath, leaned forward, and began the interrogation.

“Tomoe.”

“Yeah, babe?”

She seemed oblivious. Nothing too unusual there. “You invited Kaoru-senpai, yes?”

“Uh… yeah.”

“Indeed.” Kaoru corroborated with a flourish. “She approached me around noon yesterday with her invitation to this fleeting establishment… although, I must note, this was _after_ my dear Rimi-chan made me the same offer the evening prior.”

“I see.” Himari nodded, and turned to her left. “Rimi.”

“Hm?” Rimi looked around the table, wide-eyed and confused, her mouth still around the straw of her chocolate strawberry shake.

“That was after I invited you, yeah?”

Rimi took a moment to finish her sip before answering. “Ah… yeah. Coming here was your idea, wasn’t it…?”

“Yeah. After I heard about it from…” she turned, needlessly conspiratorially, “...Tomoe.”

“Uh-huh.” Tomoe nodded, nonplussed. Seeking to fill the awkward silence, she added, “I, uh, I heard about it from Tsugu? Though it might be a fun hang, y’know. Get some milkshakes, or…” she glanced down at the menu, “...other milkshakes.” Another glance. “...Froghurt.”

“Ah! Had I realised such a delightful sorbet were available, I would have availed myself of one...”

“I don’t think froghurt and sorbet are the same thing, Kaoru-senpai.”

Kaoru nodded. “Nevertheless.”

“Anyway,” Himari continued, “...I’ve lost my train of thought. Where was I going with this.”

A general murmur of “I dunno.”

Himari nodded, pursed her lips. “Right. Yeah. Because… I asked Rimi on a date, and Rimi asked Kaoru-senpai to come, which is fine, obviously, but… Tomoe _also_ invited Kaoru-senpai, and I thought…” She clicked her tongue. “Who invited Tomoe?”

She turned to Rimi, hoping for an answer. Rimi shrugged.

“You did, babe.” Tomoe said. Himari looked over at her with a start.

“I did?”

“Yeah. You texted me, I- hang on- here. You texted me, see? You texted me ‘We’re gonna hang out at that new milkshake bar tomorrow evening! So excited heart emoji heart emoji’, and I replied ‘Cool! Thumbs up emoji’.”

“I… no, hang on, I wasn’t asking you out! I was telling you that me and Rimi were going out! That’s- ‘we’. See? And… it wasn’t even a question!”

“I thought you meant ‘we’ as in Afterglow!”

“Why would you-” Himari stopped mid-protest. “...No, actually, that makes sense. It makes sense that you would assume that.” She sat, contemplating her error, and sipped her milkshake. “...So why did you invite Kaoru-senpai?”

Tomoe shrugged. “Thought she might like to come along.”

“So… I accidentally asked both you and Rimi on the same date… and then you both invited Kaoru-senpai.”

“Yeah.”

“I think so?”

“Indeed, my kitten! Such a fleeting comedy of errors, perhaps worthy of the Bard himself…”

Himari pursed her lips, looked around the table, and sighed happily. “This… really couldn’t have turned out any better, huh…”

* * *

“Ohh~ Hii-chan and Rimi-rin are holding hands now…”

“Stop looking over there!” Ran hissed, dragging Moca back into her seat.

“Why? Tomo-chin invited us~”

“She invited us to hang out! And then we get here and she’s on a… a date? A double date? Some kind of… _omnidate??_ I don’t even know what’s going on! But stop spying on them!”

Tsugumi raised a hand. “If you don’t want her spying on them, why don’t we just… leave…?”

“...Well… I mean, we need to keep an eye on them. To make sure they’re, y’know… okay. And… stuff.”

“...Why would they not be okay with Rimi-chan and Seta-senpai?”

Ran flailed for a few seconds before Moca interrupted.

“Kaoru-senpai just kissed Tomo-chin on the cheek…”

“...Holy shit, really?”

“I think poor Hii-chan’s in shock…”

Tsugumi blushed and politely looked at the opposite end of the room to where Himari and co. were seated. Ran sighed wearily. “Well, at least Himari’s happy…”


	24. Pet Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 26 - Yukina Minato plays a game.

_Bzzt_.

Ran didn’t let the buzzing of her phone distract her. She was busy with songwriting and studying and she didn’t have time for whatever Himari was on about at the minute.

_Bzzt_.

She could ignore it. Whatever it was, it could wait. She really needed to finish getting these lyrics down before their next rehearsal session, and she couldn’t afford any distractions right now.

_Bzzt_.

Didn’t matter. It could wait.

_Bzzt_.

“Godammit.” Ran grumbled, walking around to her bedside table to grab her phone from where it was charging. Sure enough, a series of text messages - although the sender did actually surprise her. “Minato-san…?”

Hmm. Well, if Yukina was texting her so much, it was probably something urgent. She swiped the messages open.

_\- Mitake-san. On Ako’s recommendation, I have started playing “Pokémon”. Please share with me any strategies you have on how I can claim victory over this game._

Ran blinked, and sighed. She had hoped Yukina of all people would know better than to do something like this…

_\- Mitake-san. I have come upon a “Pokémon” that resembles you as a cat. It is most amusing._

_\- Mitake-san. I have been given the opportunity to apply a name to this “Pokémon”. I would like your blessing to name it after you, due to the aforementioned resemblance._

_\- Mitake-san. I grew impatient waiting for a response and elected to enact my plan without your input. Apologies if this comes across as too forward._

Attached to that last message was a photograph of a slightly grubby 3DS screen showing a Litten named “Mitake-san”.

Ran’s mouth flopped open and closed for a moment as she tried to process what her phone was showing her. Numbly, with great effort, she began to type a response, but was interrupted by another message.

_\- Mitake-san. I am beginning to suspect that Ako may have overstated this game’s applicability to Roselia’s advancement. Can you confirm or deny this?_

Ran stopped for a moment to read this, then continued her response unimpeded.

_\- what the fuck_

In a way, this was typical. Sure, it was bizarre, and insane, and so completely out of left field that it almost looped back around to being out of right field instead, but she’d been having a perfectly pleasant evening up to this point and it was just typical of Yukina Minato to come along and ruin it with… with… _this._

_\- Mitake-san. Have I overestimated your familiarity with this game? If so, I apologise, and will cease this communication forthwith._

Ran glared at the text for a moment before jabbing in a reply.

_\- no its fine_

_\- there’s probably some kind of tortured metaphorical way playing pokemon relates to roselia yeah_

_\- there’s a pokemon called roselia if that helps_

She waited a moment, and, at the lack of immediate response, cautiously set her phone down and made her way back to her desk. She’d barely sat down when it buzzed again.

_\- Mitake-san. Apologies for the late reply. It seems this game offers a feature wherein I can pet the “Pokémon”, and I was distracted by petting you._

_\- Mitake-san. You are quite adorable._

Ran replied quickly, as though the heat rising in her cheeks was forcing her forward.

_\- i take it back this game is entirely useless to you get rid of it immediately_

_\- minato-san_

_\- MINATO-SAN_

* * *

_Bzzt_.

Yukina ignored the buzzing of her phone, or perhaps she didn’t even hear it, entirely absorbed as she was in her 3DS’ lower screen, gently prodding and stroking the catlike Pokémon it displayed with her stylus, occasionally feeding it a bean and watching the little hearts appear above its head.

She had been wrong to doubt Ako. This was, unquestionably, for the good of Roselia.


	25. C is for Conifers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 27 - Arisa Ichigaya gardens.

Arisa hummed quietly, almost inaudibly and certainly deniably, as she clipped the leaves of the little black pine before her. No stress, no distractions, just a nice, quiet little hobby, completely apart from all the nonsense of her daily life.

“ _ Arisa-senpaiiiii!! _ ”

Or at least, it used to be.

Rokka came darting across the garden towards her, cradling a juniper in her arms like she was rushing it to a hospital. “Arisa-senpai, I… I slipped and…  _ hiiiiiiiiii! _ ”

Arisa raised her hands in a gesture she hoped was more comforting than intimidating, not quite confident enough to actually attempt sympathy via physical contact. “Whoa, whoa, Rokka… Rock… Lock… a. Rokka. What’s wro… what happened?”

“I… I…” she sniffled, gently shoving the plant towards Arisa. “My hand slipped, and I… I cut off too much of the branch, and it’s… it’s bleeding!”

“You’re bleeding!?”

“No!” Rokka yelped, mortified, “The… the plant is…”

Arisa peered over at the bonsai, and saw the wound, sap dripping from the raw stump of a branch cut too short. “Oh, you poor thing…” she whispered, almost instinctively, as she brushed her finger against the injury.

“What”  _ sniff _ “should we do? Is there… is there some kind of bonsai bandage we can…?”

“No, no. It’s fine, that would, ah… that would damage the tree more than this. You just have to leave it, it’s fine. Ah. You’re fine.”

“Th… thank you, Arisa-senpai…” Rokka sniffled, and nodded, and managed a smile, hopping over to place the juniper back where she’d got it from. As she watched, Arisa once again felt that little tug, the nagging, irrational feeling that she should never have let anyone else into her garden. She grumbled, and dutifully ignored it.

“Ichigaya-san.”

“You can call me by my first name, y’know.” Arisa said, entirely unfazed by Asuka’s sudden appearance. “ _ She _ does, and she basically worships me for some reason.”

“Sure thing, Arisa-neesan.”

“ _ I--! _ ”

“Your grandma sent me to get you. Tea’s ready.”

“Huh. She didn’t send Kasumi?”

“She would have if she’d been awake.”

“Ah.” She nodded, and started heading in the door as Asuka headed out. “Where are you going?”

“Getting Rokka.”

“You couldn’t just call her?”

“I  _ could _ .”

“...No making out in my garden.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

She turned with a wary glare, running the odds on the pair of them actually following the rule as she made her way to the living room. Kasumi was asleep on the sofa, arms and legs sprawled out as though in emulation of a starfish.  _ Appropriate _ , she smirked despite herself, kneeling down beside her.

“Hey. Wake up, dumbass.”

“Arisaaa…?”

“Yeah. You fell asleep on my couch again. Stop doing that.”

“Arisa… I’ve been cursed… I need a kiss from a beautiful princess to wake me from my slumber…”

Arisa smiled, and leaned in close. “Well, if I see one, I’ll be sure to let her know.”

“Wh--”

“Now, the rest of us are gonna go have some tea. We’ll save some for you for a little while, but it’ll probably be cold by the time we can get a princess. Sorry.”

“ _ Arisaaaaa~! _ ” Kasumi whined, rolling off the sofa and clumsily stumbling to her feet. “You’re so mean…”

“Yeah.” She grinned, satisfied, and kissed Kasumi on the cheek.

“Hey, Kasumi.”

“Kasumi-san!”

“Acchan! Rock! Arisa was being mean to me!”

“Sure looked like it.” Asuka said. Kasumi tilted her head.

“What were you two doing out there?”

“Gardening.” They both said at once.

“Uh-huh.” Arisa nodded sceptically. Asuka was a much better liar than Rokka. “Come on. Tea.”

“Okay~!” Kasumi chimed, throwing her arms around her.

“ _ Get-- _ ugh.”

“What?”

“Never mind. It’s fine.”

Kasumi giggled, resting her head atop Arisa’s as they started walking. Arisa sighed, trying not to smile. Asuka opened her mouth to say something.

“Nope. Come on. I’m getting out of here before this turns awkwardly sentimental…”


	26. Boss of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 3 - Maya Yamato makes a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over two weeks late? what are you talking about maya's birthday's always been on the 21st

“You’re late. We’ve been waiting for you.”

“Ah! Sorry, I was--” Maya grunted as she shrugged off her coat and bag, dumping them unceremoniously in the agency’s locker room, “I got caught up. Theatre club business, you, ah… yeah. I mean, I’m not _that_ late, am I?”

“I suppose not. Only fourteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds.”

“You counted?”

“No, I just own a watch. Unlike some people. Now come on, there’s a situation developing. I’ll _West Wing_ you the details.” Chisato said, setting off at a brisk pace down the corridor.

“I don’t know what that means.” Maya mumbled, jogging slightly to catch up.

“Our management, acting rather haphazardly on some commentary from their management, has decided that flight would be a good way to ‘spice up’” - Maya had never before heard such audible scare quotes - “our upcoming live show.”

“The one that’s next week?”

“Yes.”

“And flight with, like… cables and wires and stuff? Harnesses?”

“Well.”

“That… we don’t have _nearly_ enough time to set that up. Did Hina-san talk them into this?”

“Well, she’s certainly not trying to talk them out of it. That’s our job.”

“Right. Yeah. Course it is.” She nodded. “...Is it?”

“Well, Maya-chan, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but our management isn’t what you’d call… what’s the word? Experienced. Intelligent. Remotely competent.”

“Hmm.”

“You have the technical skill, I know how this industry works. It’s our job to run the show while letting them think _they’re_ running the show.”

“That… makes sense…?” Maya said, completely not getting it.

“Glad you agree. Now, I’m sorry to inform you that you’ve made a mistake in your assumptions.”

“Oh?”

“Upper management seem to view Kokoro-chan’s band as the Tsurumaki company’s way of branching into the idol business. The addition of flight to our stage repertoire is a way of competing with their… extravagances. I say compete. _One-up_.”

“Ah, I see.” Their footsteps echoed through the hallway past soundproof studios. “...Wait, can’t Michelle-san actually-?”

“Yes.”

“So… when you say flight…”

“Yes.”

“...Oh god.”

“Yeah.”

“I… I mean, I thought the harnesses were a dumb idea, but… but… sorry, to be clear: they are trying to buy _jetpacks?_ ”

“You see the issue here, then.”

“We can’t let this happen.”

“Indeed. How many technical reasons can you think of as to why this is unworkable? Just off the top of your head.”

“I… well. Hundreds.”

“Excellent. I’ve assembled 47 legal challenges. Combined, we should be able to talk them down.” They came to a stop. “I hope.” she added, opening the door to their practice studio.

“Maya-chan! Thank goodness you’re here!” Aya bounced across the room, out of breath from her typical stress rehearsal. “Has Chisato-chan _West Wing_ ed you up to speed?”

“Why does everyone keep saying that? Did I miss something?”

“Er, only one of the most influential television dramas of the last twenty years, Maya-chan.”

“Now, be fair, Aya-chan. Much of it has aged rather poorly.”

“Sorry, is any of this relevant?”

Chisato nodded. “You’re right. Of course it isn’t. Aya-chan, how have things progressed while we’ve been gone?”

“I’ve managed to convince Eve-chan it’s a bad idea. Hina-chan…” She grimaced. “I told her I’d take her to Toconut Park this weekend if she agrees to let the jetpacks go, and I _think_ that’s worked, but, well… it’s kinda hard to tell with her…”

“Toconut… the water park?” Maya asked.

“Yeah.”

“It’s November…”

“Yeah.” Aya nodded, preemptively shivering.

“Good thinking, Aya-chan. We’ll take it from here.”

“Good luck.” She saluted. Maya couldn’t tell if she was joking.

“Are you ready, Maya-chan? We need to make sure your thoughts are in order before we go in. Building a convincing case is as much about appearance and tone as it is about our actual arguments, perhaps even more so.”

“Ah, well… maybe a bit more time might help. I mean, I know I can, ah… ramble.”

Chisato nodded. “After practice, then?”

“...Yeah. Yeah, that should work.”

A hand on her shoulder. “We’re all counting on you, Maya-chan.”

“I…” She felt heat rising in her cheeks. “That’s not fair! You’re the mastermind here!”

“Well, let’s just agree we all have our part to play.” She turned, headed towards the mirror, paused.

“But don’t take that to mean we can forget how important yours is.”


	27. Thinking Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 4 - Tae Hanazono thinks.

“Here.”

Tae blinked at the pastry Saaya offered her, a little unsure what to make of its unfamiliar shape. “What’s this?”

“It’s new. Try it.” She removed another one from the bag as she sat down on the bench, leaning against Tae just slightly.

Eyebrow raised, Tae took a small, experimental bite, considering a moment before nodding approvingly. “Meat.”

“You like it?”

She nodded again. “Meat.”

Saaya laughed. “It’s a sausage roll. Like, an… I wanna say Australian style one? Maybe British?” She shrugged. “Somewhere western. Anyway, my parents figured we could maybe introduce them to Yamabuki Bakery’s repertoire around Christmas, see if there’s a demand while we have the increased foot traffic anyway.”

“Oh. That’s smart.”  _ chomp _ “You’re smart.”

“Yes. Yes I am. It was my idea.”

Head tilt. “Really?”

“...No. No, I was joking. I don’t… I’m seventeen. I don’t make business decisions.”

“Ah. Yes. Yes, that makes more sense.”

The whistle of a cold December breeze filled the silence between them. Saaya leaned in closer, shivered. Tae wrapped her coat around her, which was a longer and more awkward process than the manga she’d seen it in had suggested.

“It’s not that cold…” Saaya murmured.

“I guess not.” Tae agreed, not moving. “Your face is all red, though.”

“Ah, hahaha… that’s, ah… not really because of the cold…”

“Oh, really? Why is it, then?”

Saaya blinked.

“Saaya?”

Blink.

“Saaya? Why is your face red?”

“you were right haha it’s just really cold”

“Hmm.” Tae hmmed. She didn’t believe her, but she didn’t want to press the issue further, or maybe she did want to but didn’t know how, and was reframing her insecurities as politeness, or maybe she was doing that thing again where she overexplained her own thought processes to some imagined third party. “Well, I am right about a lot of things.”

“Mhmm.” Saaya hummed, leaning in closer still. That probably meant something, Tae figured. She rested her head atop Saaya’s, the fleece of her scarf getting in the way just a little. She smelled like bread, as usual, and also faintly of meat, which was less usual but certainly still welcome. To her, at least. She had gathered through experience that that would probably be less welcome to others for some reason, and so Saaya should probably shower to avoid ostracisation, but she also knew not to say that out loud, so she had to figure out some other way to alert her…

“You smell like meat.”

“...What?”

“Because of the sausage rolls. You have meat smell on you.” She nodded confidently. “I thought you should know that.”

“Ah… thanks.” Saaya smiled, confused. “You know, sometimes I do wonder what goes on in that head of yours...” she said softly, almost inaudibly, as she rested her head back down.

“Mostly you.” Tae answered. She didn’t seem to hear.

_ Smooth _ , Tae thought.


	28. The Greatest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 7 - Chiyu Tamade plans.

“You’re probably wondering why I’ve called you all here today.”

“No.”

“Not really.”

“Hey, is anyone else getting déjà vu right now?”

“No, why?”

“Shut up!” Chu2 snapped, drawing the room's attention back to her. “Now, as I’m sure you’re aware, tomorrow is my birthday.” She paused, leaving the others to figure out that they were supposed to respond to that.

A belated murmur of affirmation carried through the room. She nodded.

“Good. So this means, of course, that we have to figure out something nice to do for Pareo.”

Another awkward pause. A raised hand.

“Yes, Key?”

“Okay, first, I have asked you not to call me that in conversation,” Asuka began, voice weary, “and second, are you sure you don’t have this the wrong way around?”

“Yeah, I was thinking-”

“Does seem a little mixed up-”

“Shut up!” She commanded again. “It’s my birthday, and I get to decide what to do with it, and I say we do something for Pareo.”

“That’s very sweet of you.” Rei smiled.

“No it isn’t. It’s magnanimous. I am a benevolent leader, and I don’t want any of you to forget it.”

“You ain’t the leader.” Masuki pointed out.

“Anyway,” she continued, ignoring the belligerent interruption, “ideas, people! We have to get this sorted. And  _ fast _ .”

“Ah… aren’t you the one who knows Pareo-san best, Chu2-san?” Rokka ventured, hand tentatively raised. “If anyone can figure this out, it’d be you…”

“Yes, well. Apparently,  _ some _ idols think they have better things to do than play a concert for…” she trailed off, and blushed. “...for Pareo. So come on! Last minute brainstorming session! Think, people,  _ think! _ ”

“You know what  _ I _ think,” Masuki began, loudly and pointedly. “ _ I _ think that if you wanna spend your birthday with your girlfriend you should maybe just tell her that instead of making a big thing out of it.”

“What!? That’s not--  _ I’m _ not! That’s not the issue here! I’m trying to… to…”

“Look,” Asuka wandered over, placed a hand on her shoulder, “I get it.” She paused. “Kind of. Not really, actually. Help me out here.”

“What Asuka-chan is  _ trying _ to say is, she knows how hard it can be to communicate your feelings to someone you love. Doesn’t she?”

“...”

“ _ Doesn’t she? _ ”

“...Yes.” Asuka sulked.

“ _ Hrrrrm _ .” Chu2 grumbled, shrugging Asuka’s hand off her shoulder.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no.” Rei shook her head. “That’s her ‘you’re right but I don’t want to admit it’ hrrrrm.”

“ _ Hrrrrrrrrrrrrm _ .” Chu2 grumbled more aggressively.

“Come on.” Rei gestured out the room. “Let’s leave her to it.”

And the four of them filed out of the room, Asuka and Rokka perhaps a little hesitantly, Masuki tossing a “Good luck, kid!” as she left.

Alone, Chu2 sat down, grabbing her jerky glass and whirling her chair around as she nervously chewed. Eventually, she grabbed her phone and dialled.

The response was, as ever, immediate.

“Chu2-sama! Hello!”

She gulped.

“Ah… Pareo. Hey. Ah…”

“Chu2-sama? Is something the matter?”

“No… no, I was just… wondering if you wanted to spend some time together tomorrow…?”


	29. They Might Be Giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 27 - Aya Maruyama doesn't suspect a thing.

Chisato chose her words carefully, her hands gliding across the keyboard as she composed yet another email which, just like any other, could make or break her career. She wasn’t truly worried, of course, but she was focused. Her concentration was absolute; she could allow for no distractions, and she was quite certain that none could get through to her, not even--

“Chisato- _ cha~n _ ”

Well, maybe  _ that _ .

“Yes, Hina-chan?” she sighed, not bothering to put up her usual pretence of politeness, and certainly not looking away from the screen.

“It’s Aya-chan’s birthday tomorrow.”

“Yes, it is. Congratulations on remembering. I owe Maya-chan 500 yen.”

“Meanie.” Hina whined, giving her a shove to the shoulder. “Anyway, what are  _ you _ doing for her?”

“Hina-chan, I feel I should tell you up front that this transparent attempt to draw me into some kind of absurd love-declaration contest will not work, and that you should give up now.”

“Okay, okay, fair cop.” Hina conceded, backing off. “It’s just… I mean, presents aside, I have something really big I wanna do for her, and I just wanted to know if you wanted in.”

“Something you planned yourself?”

“Mmmmm-hmmmmm.”

“Well, in that case, absolutely not.”

“Your loss.” She shrugged, bounding out of the room and leaving Chisato in blessed peace once more, free to write her emails and not take up any more time worrying about Hina’s mysterious plan. Whatever it was, it was probably  _ extremely _ stupid, and, knowing Hina, quite possibly

dangerous.

She paused, her finger raised for a moment longer than normal before she continued typing.

It was fine, surely. After all, for all her teasing and… Hina-ing, she did truly love Aya, and would never do anything to put her in harm’s way

knowingly.

She grimaced, her hand hovering above the keys.

“Godammit.” she muttered, swinging the laptop shut as she stood and stalked from her study. “ _ Hina-chan! _ ”

She found her in the kitchen, slurping entire sticks of pocky down her throat like spaghetti. “Mmmmmmmmyes?”

“What is it?”

Hina looked between Chisato and the box in her hand. “Pocky. You want some?”

“Oh, for… not  _ that _ . The… your plan, the thing you said you were going to do tomorrow?”

“Ahh.” She nodded, sucking down another pocky without chewing. “Well, well, well. Look who’s come crawling back after acting so high and mighty.”

“I--”

“Look who’s gotten off her high horse and taken the long dirt road back to Hinatown!”

“What?”

“You mocked me! How cruelly you mocked me! And now… now you dare ask me for help?”

“I don’t want  _ in _ , I just--”

“Well, you’re too late! You had your chance, and you  _ derided _ my efforts! So now… I cast you out! Begone!”

“...This is my kitchen too, you know.”

“Oh, yeah.” She nodded casually, all pomp suddenly gone from her demeanour. “Did you want anything? We’ve got plenty of leftovers from yesterday, I could make you a sandwich or something.”

“...I’m good.”

* * *

She spent every spare moment of the rest of the day watching Hina like a hawk, waiting for her to slip up, to reveal whatever she had planned, but nothing. Not the slightest hint - no suspicious phone calls, no tampering with strange devices, not even an ominous cackle to go on. She just spent her day doing normal Hina things - gaming, backflips, making out with Aya, playing with her Christmas presents, making out with Chisato, ‘practicing’ guitar, making out with Aya again… absolutely nothing Chisato could peg as remotely suspicious.

It kept her awake at night, troubling her even with Aya’s arms wrapped comfortably around her. She stared at Hina’s sleeping face, trying to determine what could possibly be going through her inscrutable genius mind, but all she could discern was the drool on her chin.

She had to know.

She had to  _ stop her _ .

* * *

“Please.” She cornered Hina the next morning, pinning her to the wall for questioning while Aya spent the early hours pampering herself with an extended hot bath. “Please just… tell me what you’re going to do.”

Hina cocked her head. “You don’t trust me.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just… you have certain  _ habits _ . Habits that lean towards the dangerous.”

“Relax, it’ll be  _ fine _ .” Hina waved her away, casually walking over towards the bathroom door. “In fact, I’ll prove it. I’ll do it right now.”

“Aya-chan’s in the bath right now.”

Hina considered for a moment. “I’ll do it when she’s out of the bath.” With that, she wandered off. Chisato frowned.

Now  _ that _ was suspicious.

* * *

It was only about twenty minutes before Aya emerged, but they were among the most stressful twenty minutes of Chisato’s life. She passed her time in the living room - with Hina, sitting on the sofa beside her, arm sometimes around her, seemingly not troubled by whatever she was plotting, and certainly not, from the looks of things at least,  _ preparing _ for anything.

Aya entered wearing an absurdly fluffy pink dressing gown and a towel on her head. “Good morning!”

“Good morning, Aya-chan. Happy birthday.” Chisato smiled, as sweetly as she could manage in the situation.

“Aya-chaaaaaan! Happy birthday!” Hina cried, leaping across the room to embrace her… and pausing, arms around her shoulders.

She kissed her, gently, softly, leaning in and letting Aya’s hands wrap around her waist.

Then she spoke, in the most serious, sincere voice either of them had ever heard from that mouth.

“I love you, Aya-chan.”

Aya immediately began sobbing.

Hina led her to the sofa, sitting her between herself and Chisato, who just stared at them, dumbfounded, the whole time.

“ _ I love you too, Hina-chaaaaaaan! _ ” Aya wailed, as Hina stroked her back comfortingly. She leaned in, cocooning Aya in her tight embrace - and looked straight at Chisato, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“See?”

“I honestly don’t know what to say.”

Hina grinned. “Betcha she’d have cried even harder if you’d joined in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here we are. we finally reached the end. i feel like i should probably say something, but i don't really have anything to say. so instead, on behalf of a few friends of mine, i leave you with this:
> 
> stan loona

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's a playlist of all the songs these fics are named after! They are not necessarily related to the actual content of the fics](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8y97FvT1qKakjG2ciMcqSQ47orRreMdB)


End file.
